We Got Married
by s2 - Nutellinha - s2
Summary: Um programa de TV semanal os uniu e vão conviver durante um ano, não sabendo o que pode acontecer, Sesshomaru e Kagome vão ter que aprender a conviver e viver, será que esses dois dão conta?
1. We Got Married I

**WE GOT MARRIED**

Essa fic é de autoria minha, somente minha.

É baseada em um programa coreano, com algumas modificações.

Um programa de TV semanal os uniu e vão conviver durante um ano, não sabendo o que pode acontecer, Sesshomaru e Kagome vão ter que aprender a conviver e viver, será que esses dois dão conta?

POV SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru, um homem que pode-se dizer experimentou um pouco de cada coisa na vida, dor, prazer, tristeza, ódio, raiva, ternura, medo entre outro sentimentos. Um homem frio, mas que sabe aproveitar a vida, confia apenas naqueles que são próximos. É bonito, alto, tem a pele levemente branca, tem olhos dourados que lembra os olhos de predadores, uma boca fina e nariz aquilino, cabelos prateados, seu porte é atlético sem ser exagerado, realmente um homem muito bonito e chamativo.

Sesshomaru já não suportava mais aquele evento, estava há mais de duas horas nele e já estava pensando em cometer suicídio, o que o fizera ir até ali mesmo? Ah, sim...como atual galã do Japão, precisava manter sua imagem de bom samaritano indo aos eventos beneficentes, sem esquecer o sorriso no rosto. Que chatice.

Outra coisa que não estava mais suportando era aquele assédio todo, mais da metade das mulheres no evento estavam dando em cima dele, tudo bem que algumas ali no meio eram lindas, mas elas não precisavam ficar se esfregando nele feito gatas no cio.

Sesshomaru Taisho, modelo e ator japonês, considerado o homem mais bonito do Japão por quatro anos consecutivos, não foi fácil conseguir chegar aonde chegou, mesmo que seu pai fosse influente e tivesse um grande nome, Sesshomaru precisou lutar para ficar realmente reconhecido.

Aos 10 anos de idade, já era conhecido em sua cidade, tirava algumas poucas fotos para lojas de colegas e conhecidos, já participava do teatro da escola, porém aquilo não era suficiente, Sesshomaru queria mais, ele queria que as pessoas o olhassem e vissem nele um modelo a ser seguido, queria ter atenção.

Quando completou 16 anos assinou contrato com uma agência nacional, faria pequenas participações em filmes, assim como faria participações como modelo para algumas empresas mais conhecidas.

Tudo ia bem, até o momento em que a madrasta de Sesshomaru morreu e o pai de Sesshomaru descobriu uma doença mortal, Sesshomaru estava com 18 anos naquela época, e devido as atividades da agência Sesshomaru não tinha tempo para vê-lo, então cancelou o contrato com a agencia, porém a multa a ser paga pelo cancelamento era muito alta, então teve que começar a trabalhar em algo que desse dinheiro e que ao mesmo tempo pudesse cuidar de seu pai, começou então a praticar pequenos furtos na cidade e a traficar.

Cerca de quatro meses depois o pai de Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, morreu. Foi o pior momento e o mais triste que Sesshomaru já havia passado, porém, mesmo sofrendo, ele tinha que dar um jeito em sua vida, o problema é que ele já estava sendo procurado pela policia e não demorou muito a ser pego, ficara exatos seis anos na prisão, se metendo em brigas, confusões e problemas, chegara a esfaquear um guarda, o que adicionara dois anos a sua sentença de quatro anos.

Quando saiu da prisão, Sesshomaru não sabia exatamente o que fazer, não tinha profissão, emprego, a herança que possuía só poderia ser retirada após um ano de sua saída da prisão. Então Sesshomaru começou a procurar por novas agências, e enquanto não conseguia nada, arrumou um emprego de meio período como entregador de flores e nas horas vagas se apresentava na praça da cidade.

Até que um dia um homem, aparentando ter uns 36 anos estava o assistindo e ao terminar sua performance, ele o chamou dizendo que se chamava Bankotsu e que havia gostado muito de sua apresentação e que o queria em sua agência. A "Rising Star", que era uma agência em ascensão, Sesshomaru fizera o teste e passara, no mesmo dia assinou contrato e cerca de uma semana depois Sesshomaru já se encontrava fazendo várias propagandas, desfilando e fotografando para várias empresas e dois meses depois de sua entrada na agência já iria começar a gravar seu primeiro filme.

Agora, com trinta anos, Sesshomaru se encontrava no auge de sua carreira, além de ser considerado o galã do Japão, também era o homem mais galinha do Japão, não passava um dia sem ter uma mulher diferente em sua cama.

- Sesshomaru-Sama, dança comigo? - Sesshomaru foi tirado de seus devaneios por uma mulher de aparentemente uns 28 anos, muito bonita por sinal, olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros e uma pele branquinha, será que ficaria marca se ele mordesse?!

- Depende, a senhorita é?

- Pode me chamar de Kagura! - A mulher piscou com seus grandes cílios falsos.

- Kagura, hum...bonito nome! - Sesshomaru se aproximou da mulher e a segurou pelo queixo - Mas tenho planos melhores, que tal conhecer o meu apartamento? Isso aqui está chato, concorda? - Sesshomaru nem precisou de uma resposta, Kagura na mesma hora começou a levá-lo para fora do enorme salão.

Ao chegar no estacionamento Sesshomaru prensou Kagura contra a porta de seu Porsche preto e a beijou, apenas um pouco, para dar um gosto de quero mais.

Antes de Sesshomaru conseguir levar Kagura para sua casa, seu celular tocou. Sesshomaru bufou e foi atender.

- QUE É? - Falou mal-humorado, odiava ser atrapalhado, ainda mais quando o assunto era mulher.

_- Sesshomaru cara, aqui é o Ban, beleza?_

- Beleza, o escambau! Sabe como me encontro? - Sesshomaru odiava conversar com Bankotsu, ainda bem que não era o irmão dele, Jakotsu.

_- SESSHOMARU SEU LINDO! CASA COMIGO! QUERO SER SUA LARGARTIXA! - _Sesshomaru ouviu a voz de Jakotsu do outro lado da linha e pensou seriamente em desligar.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou Sesshomaru.

_- Cara, tenho uma proposta genial pra você e... Jakotsu para com essa macumba! - _Sesshomaru esperava que não fosse para ele.

- Que tipo de proposta? O que ganho com isso? - Sesshomaru estava perdendo a paciência.

_- O negocio é o seguinte, conhece o programa We Got Married*? Pois é, estão querendo que você seja um dos convidados! - _Ouviam-se gritos eufóricos de Jakotsu do outro lado, mas Sesshomaru não conseguia ter certeza do que eram.

- Hum...conheço sim, o acho interessante! Mas o que ganho com isso!?

_Bom, além do prêmio de três milhões de yens, você ficará mais conhecido ainda, se é que precisa e o mais provável e que coloquem uma gata com você! E você sabe que pode confiar em mim como seu agente quando digo que é "gata"! - _Sesshomaru não tinha certeza, mas podia jurar que ouviu Jakotsu rindo do outro lado da linha.

- Parece interessante, mas você sabe quem é a "gata"?

_- Ainda não me disseram, mas me garantiram que você não vai se arrepender!_

- Tudo bem! Vou confiar em você! Apesar de que sinto que não devia. Amanhã nos encontramos para resolvermos os detalhes! - e desligou.

- Agora querida Kagura, vamos continuar de onde paramos? - Se virou para ela, porém a mesma havia... dormido. Simples assim. O jeito foi pagar um táxi para "tentar" levá-la para casa e voltar para seu apartamento.

POV KAGOME

Kagome Higurashi, uma moça de beleza exótica. Tem estatura mediana, com a pele de tom branco indo para um moreno, olhos violetas, redondos e grandes, nariz arrebitado, boca carnuda e pequena, cabelos negros que chegam um pouco abaixo do ombro, é bem magra, suas curvas são médias, não muito chamativas, pelo menos, não devido as roupas que Kagome usa, seu lindo cabelo geralmente fica preso em um coque ou trança, seus roupas excedem sempre seu tamanho, de uma maneira que não só esconda seu corpo mas também que fique parecendo uma criança. Era uma pessoa, que apesar de tudo era agitada e feliz, não se deixa ser rebaixada e está sempre disposta a ajudar.

Kagome é a segunda maior flautista de todo o Japão, perdendo apenas para sua prima Kikyou Higurashi, seu maior sonho é estudar no exterior, no Conservatório de Música de São Francisco, podia não ser a melhor escola de música pra muitas pessoas, mas para Kagome era estupenda, era seu maior sonho, mas nunca teria dinheiro para tanto, por alguns vários motivos, primeiro seria a viagem e as despesas, depois a estadia, então viria a comida, o transporte e mais várias coisas.

É bastante coisa para se arcar e o trabalho de Kagome não lhe dá tal salário e muito menos suas apresentações, sendo que 90% eram gratuitas, devido ao fato de não poder pagar sua antiga escola de música eles exigiam que o dinheiro de parte de suas apresentações fosse para eles.

A vida de Kagome nunca foi fácil, perdeu seus pais quando tinha sete anos em um acidente de carro, mas não, não eram os pais de Kagome que dirigiam, eles foram atropelados mesmo. Desde então vive com seu tio, que era um bêbado desvairado e tarado, tentara lhe violentar inúmeras vezes, poucas vezes conseguiu, mas foi o suficiente para lhe criar um trauma com toque e também viveu com sua prima, até ela completar dezoito anos e ir embora, deixando Kagome com quinze anos sozinha com o tio.

Desde então Kagome ficou dividida entre escola, seu serviço de meio período, fugir do seu tio, em casa mesmo, pois não tinha outro lugar para ir. Um dia enquanto voltava do serviço, viu um rapaz na praça da cidade se apresentando com sua flauta, lembrando um pouco sua prima, que naquela época já havia ganhado vários prêmios, e se apaixonou pelo instrumento, nunca havia se sentido aquela calmaria em toda a sua vida, era um som que a teletransportava a lugares inimagináveis e lhe dava as melhores sensações existentes, naquele momento soube: queria ser flautista.

Porém com o tempo percebeu que seria o DESAFIO de sua vida, primeiro que seu tio não queria pagar o curso na escola da cidade, segundo que quase não tinha tempo.

Então por fim resolveu juntar o útil ao agradável, o tempo em que ficaria fugindo do seu tio, estaria aproveitando, ficava na praça observando o rapaz e teria que se esforçar para aprender com aquilo que via. Cerca de três anos depois, o pouco que havia aprendido não lhe servia de nada, resolveu ir até a escola de música da cidade e ver o que poderia ser feito, pois ela precisava, não, necessitava aprender a tocar aquele instrumento. Por fim, ela conseguiu convencer o dono da escola, contanto que ela assinasse um contrato, e é esse contrato que prende os 90% dos lucros que ela possui em qualquer apresentação.

Aplausos, mais uma vez os aplausos que ela tanto gosta de ouvir, mostrando que valeu a pena o esforço e que apesar de tudo, vale a pena ter apenas 10% de lucro. Saira de cena e antes que pudesse chegar a mesa para arrumar-se e arrumar suas coisas e ir embora, Sango sua melhor amiga e também sua agente, que aliás não era paga, mas ela fazia isso porque gostava, a chamara.

As duas se conheceram na escola de música, porém essa não era a paixão de Sango, em menos de um ano ela abandonou a faculdade e foi trabalhar naquilo que ela realmente amava, ser agente de alguém, quando Kagome terminara o curso, Sango disse que iria ser sua agente, por bem ou por mal, e que não era preciso um pagamento, ela conhecia bem a realidade de Kagome e Sango era rica, literalmente.

- Kagome, amiga, você não vai acreditar no que eu tenho para lhe contar! - Sango chegara com o telefone na mão e dando pulinhos.

- Nossa Sango, que alegria é essa? Já sei...o Miroku te chamou pra sair! - Miroku era um dos violinistas, e que era apaixonado por Sango e Sango por ele, mas ele tinha um pequeno defeito que não permitia os dois ficarem juntos, pelo menos por parte de Sango, ele é um rapaz MUITOOO pervertido. Kagome já estava dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga com um sorrisão, quando a mesma estapeou sua mão.

- Não é nada disso sua louca, acabei de receber uma proposta que você não vai poder recusar!

- Uau... é alguma orquestra que está me chamando? Ou alguma escola mundial famosa me quer como aluna? Ou melhor ainda, algum grande mestre flautista me quer como pupila? - Os olhos de Kagome chegavam a brilhar, fora as poses que ela fazia ao falar.

- Hum...não! Mas não é preciso fazer essa cara de tristeza! - Kagome sentou na cadeira com a maior cara de quem "comeu e não gostou" - Bom, a proposta é para você fazer parte de um programa chamado We Got Married, você o conhece?

- Conheço e acho ridículo, qual o sentido de juntar pessoas conhecidas para fingirem que são casadas, e o pior, por UM ano inteiro! Não quero Sango! - Kagome se recusava a fazer parte de algo que ela odiava.

- Mas Kagome, você nem me deixou dizer o que você ganha com isso! Primeiramente, você ganhará...

- Não me importa! O programa é ridículo e horrível, não quero fazer parte!

Sango odiava quando Kagome ficava teimosa e só conhecia um jeito de fazê-la cooperar.

- Kagome Higurashi, se você não me deixar dizer o que o programa irá lhe trazer de bom eu juro que cancelo seu próximo concerto.

- Você não pode! - Kagome faria qualquer coisa, mas não poderia ter seu concerto cancelado, não depois que o mesmo levara um ano para ficar acertado.

- Não só posso, como vou fazer! Vai me deixar ao menos, dizer as vantagens de participar desse programa? - Sango quando queria era realmente assustadora.

- Sim, claro! Como não?

- Bom, apesar de todo o lado "negativo" que você disse! - Falou fazendo aspas com as mãos ao se referir a negativo - O programa tem uma aceitação muito boa, o que vai fazer com que você fique MUITO, preste atenção, MUITO conhecida mesmo e também tem um grande prêmio em dinheiro!

- Hum, está melhorando, de quanto estamos falando? - Falou Kagome, ainda meio desinteressada.

- Cerca de três milhões de yens!

- O QUE! ISSO TUDO! AONDE EU ASSINO? - Kagome já começava a procurar uma caneta.

- Uau, o que o dinheiro não faz! Você não disse que não queria participar do programa?

- Sango, você sabe o que são estes três milhões de yens pra mim? É minha chance de recomeçar minha vida, vou pagar minha dívida, irei para São Francisco e o que sobrar é o suficiente para pelo menos a estádia e a comida.

- Realmente Ká, isso seria muito bom pra você! Mesmo que dure um ano!

- Sim...finalmente, minha vida vai começar a mudar!

POV AUTORA

*We Got Married - é um programa sul-coreano que junto dois artistas, um homem e um mulher, e os coloca juntos durante um ano, como se fossem casados, tendo algumas pequenas "provas" a serem feitas durante esse tempo. A minha fic é baseada nesse programa, porém irei fazer algumas pequenas modificações, a cada modificação eu irei explicar no final de cada capítulo o que eu fiz de diferente e como seria no original.

NÃO ESQUEÇAM A REVIEW!


	2. We Got Married II

POV SESSHOMARU

- Bom, Sesshomaru-sama, agora que você já assinou o seu contrato com o programa, peço que, por favor, vá para casa, buscar as suas coisas, em cerca de duas horas um de nossos motoristas estará lhe pegando para levá-lo.

Fazia cerca de uma hora, que Sesshomaru conversou com Bankotsu e depois de ficar sabendo dos detalhes do programa, como o fato de que a casa será alugada apenas para os dois participantes, o quarto é o mesmo, mas as camas são separadas, haverá câmera por toda a casa, exceto no quarto e no banheiro. Que a cada mês* eles iriam receber uma missão, as vezes juntos e algumas vezes separados e teriam o mês para se preparar. Coisas simples, mas que era bom ficar sabendo.

Em menos de quinze minutos, Sesshomaru estacionou na frente do prédio e foi até seu apartamento arrumar suas coisas. Iria levar pouca coisa, se precisasse era só comprar. Pegou sua mala e colocou três calças de moletom, não dormia de camisa de jeito nenhum, dez mudas de roupa, objetos de higiene pessoal, um chinelo, dois tênis e um sapato social, um terno, três sungas, amava nadar e ficara sabendo que na casa havia piscina, e oito cuecas boxers. Tudo pronto.

Foi até a cozinha e fez um macarrão instantâneo, terminou de comer e lavou o prato e foi jogar uma água no corpo, optou por uma calça jeans simples, uma camisa branca e seu tênis e desceu para esperar o carro. Dez minutos depois o carro da produção apareceu, e de dentro dele saiu um senhor, aparentando já ter passado dos seus sessenta anos e o ajudou a guardar a bagagem.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Sesshomaru-sama, sou Miyouga e sou encarregado de buscar e auxiliar o senhor e a senhorita Higurashi, sempre que precisarem.

- Higurashi? Quem é essa? O senhor a conhece?

- Não pessoalmente, mas acredito que vocês irão se dar muito bem! - Sesshomaru podia jurar que ouviu uma ponta de divertimento na voz daquele senhor.

Sesshomaru entrou no carro enquanto Miyouga guardava sua bagagem. Sesshomaru acabou por cochilar durante a viagem, só percebendo que chegou quando sentiu que o carro havia parado. Sesshomaru percebeu que era uma casa, em frente à praia rodeada por pedras, árvores e plantas.

- Sesshomaru-sama, se o senhor quiser entrar e conhecer a casa, sinta-se a vontade, enquanto eu levo sua bagagem ao quarto!

Sesshomaru se espreguiçara e entrou na casa levando um susto, a casa parecia muito menor por fora. A sala era bem grande e espaçosa, havia dois conjuntos de sofá, um de frente para a lareira e o outro em frente a uma enorme TV, completando o ambiente havia ainda tapetes, cortinas, flores, quadros e mesinhas, era realmente um ambiente diferente, era aconchegante e familiar, dava uma ótima sensação a Sesshomaru.

Ao lado da sala havia um arco bem grande como porta, a cozinha era consideravelmente pequena se comparada à sala, mas não a deixava menos bonita, e era bem confortável, os armários eram todos de granito, seu formato em "G", havia uma pia dupla e um fogão de seis bocas, não havia mesa, uma parte do granito fazia de balcão sendo utilizada como mesa e bancada, possuía cadeiras que se encaixavam na mesma.

Sesshomaru saiu da cozinha e foi para a escada, que ficava próxima a entrada da cozinha, porém ocupava espaço na sala. Subiu as escadas e viu que o corredor era pequeno e que havia duas portas, uma de cada lado. A primeira era um banheiro, melhor dizendo, era O banheiro, tinha de tudo, pia, vaso, chuveiro, que é o básico, tinha uma banheira e uma hidromassagem, separados, haviam alguns armários, que deveriam ter toalhas, sabonetes entre outras coisas, havia um janelão que mais parecia uma porta, que dava de frente para o mar.

Saindo do banheiro e indo para a outra porta, Sesshomaru percebeu que aquele era o quarto. Era de tamanho médio, possuía realmente apenas duas camas encostadas a parede, porém no centro do aposento, estavam bem próximas uma da outra. Cada uma com sua escrivaninha do lado e um abajur, próximo a porta havia uma estante-escrivaninha, em cima tinha vários livros, enquanto que embaixo era realmente uma escrivaninha, tinha um laptop e uma cadeira giratória, do outro lado do aposento havia uma janela parecida com a do banheiro e ao lado havia uma outra porta, Sesshomaru abriu e viu que era um closet separado em duas partes, provavelmente uma para ele e a outra para quem quer que fosse.

- Sesshomaru-sama, me desculpe interromper, mas estou indo buscar a senhorita Higurashi, aqui estão suas coisas! – Falou Myuoga, colocando a bagagem de Sesshomaru no meio do quarto.

Sesshomaru nem se dignou a responder o velho, estava mais preocupado em arrumar suas coisas no closet, esperava que sua "futura esposa" realmente fosse uma "gata", se não ia matar Bankotsu.

POV KAGOME

- Ai! Sango, estou tão animada! Três milhões de yens, sabe o que é isso!? É alegria em modo de papel valorizado e... moedas! - Kagome estava tão alegre que nem lera o contrato e aquilo preocupava Sango, mas ela não ia dizer nada.

- Pois é campeã, como será que seu tio vai reagir? - Perguntou preocupada, pois sabia que a amiga ainda sofria na mão daquele verme.

- Hum... vou mentir!

- Como assim Ká, você não é de mentir!

- Você acha mesmo que ele quer perder o brinquedinho dele!? Obvio que se eu contar o que realmente vou fazer e que vou passar um ano fora, ele vai me prender ou me internar! - Falou Kagome fazendo caretas e gestos.

- Tudo bem! Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa, você ainda tem... uma hora e vinte minutos para se preparar! - Falou Sango conferindo o relógio.

- Não precisa, eu sei lidar com ele! Você avisou que é para eles me buscarem na praça ao invés de irem lá em casa?

- Sim, fique tranquila!

- Tudo bem então, beijos amiga, te ligo quando chegar lá! - Falou abraçando Sango e indo pra casa.

Chegando na casa do tio, Kagome se deparou com a cena deplorável de sempre, seu tio bêbado, caído em meio a várias garrafas dos mais variados tipos de bebida. Aproveitou que o mesmo estava em sono profundo, ou em coma alcoólico, foi até seu quarto e arrumou sua pequena mala, três conjuntos de roupas intimas que tinha, fora o que estava usando, sua sapatilha, seu chinelo e a rasteira que estava em seu pé, as sete mudas de roupas que tinha, pegou o único vestido que usava em suas apresentações, colocou suas coisas de higiene pessoal, fechou sua malinha e pegou sua amada flauta, antes de sair se virou e olhou para o seu pequeno quarto, já podia chamar de ex-quarto?

- Onde vo... cê pensa q... que v... vai? - Seu tio apareceu bêbado na porta. Todo castigo para Kagome era pouco, achou que ia se livrar do tio e lá estava ele, para mostrar que ela era uma escrava da vida*.

- Vou passar uns dias na casa de Sango, preciso arrumar algumas coisas do meu concerto! - Outra coisa que ficará acordado ao assinar o contrato foi que, no dia do concerto, Kagome poderia sair da casa sem que fosse para uma prova.

- SUA VA... DIA M... MENTI... RO... SA! VOCÊ VAI... É EM... BO... RA! - Naraku foi até ela e lhe desferiu um tapa, para logo depois jogá-la no chão e subir um cima dela - E... eu não... sim? não! não... sei... o que você ple... tende, mas pe... lo menos uma des... pe... dida vo... cê preci... sa me dar! - Falou tonto e babando tentando arrancar a roupa dela.

Por um momento Kagome paralisou, lembrou de tudo de ruim que seu tia já havia feito e de tudo que já havia tirado dela, de que adiantava lutar? Foi então que Kagome percebeu que naquele dia a sorte estava sorrindo para ela e ela iria sorrir de volta. Não ia abandonar a oportunidade de sua vida por seu tio, não iria fazer como das outras vezes, em que passou o resto do dia chorando, dizendo que o azar era seu parceiro, dessa vez ia ser diferente.

- Hoje... NÃO! - Kagome chutou as partes intimas de seu tio, pegou sua mala, sua flauta e saiu correndo, ouvindo os chingamentos e os palavrões. Depois de correr muito, Kagome parou e descansou, acalmou a respiração e seguiu até a praça, onde um carro preto com um senhor grisalho, que tinha cara de simpático, a estava esperando.

- Senhorita Higurashi, está bem? Parece um pouco pálida, cansada? Quer ir ao médico? - Falou o senhor pegando a mala de sua mão a fazendo sentar no banco da praça.

- Estou bem, apenas vi que estava atrasada e vim correndo - Falou dando um sorriso torto, ninguém precisava saber da sua vida - Como é seu nome?

- Ahhh...mas que falta de educação a minha, me chamo Miyouga e estou aqui para servir e ajudar no que for necessário! - Falou piscando. Velho maroto, pensou Kagome.

- Tudo bem então Miyouga! Posso chama-lo assim? - Perguntou e o viu acenar com a cabeça positivamente - Para onde iremos?

- Oh senhorita, entre no carro, irei levar você até a casa - Falou abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse, a fechando em seguida e guardando a mala da mesma no porta-malas.

Essa segunda viagem foi totalmente o oposto do que com Sesshomaru, pensara Miyouga, enquanto o homem dormiu o caminho todo, a pequena Higurashi não calava a boca, por todo local que passavam, cada sinal que paravam, ou ela comentava algo, ou perguntava algo ou pior ainda, gritava de emoção.

Quarenta minutos depois chegaram a casa, Kagome nem esperou Miyouga, entrou na casa em disparada, olhando cada cômodo como se fosse novidade, e para ela realmente era. Chegando a cozinha ela mexeu em todos os armários e gavetas, Kagome amava cozinhar, quando tinha oportunidade vivia folheando e lendo revistas e livros culinários, assistia também muitos vídeos sobre o assunto.

Kagome passou pela sala direto, subindo as escadas, entrou na primeira porta que viu, era um quarto, incrivelmente maior que o seu. Começou a analisar o quarto e viu que era muito bonito, mas porque havia duas camas? E porque havia um idoso dormindo em cima dela?

POV SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru estava tentando tirar um cochilo quando de repente começou a ouvir um estardalhaço vindo da parte de baixo da casa, resolveu então virar de bruços. Em poucos segundos o estardalhaço subiu, entrou no quarto e provavelmente parou porque reconheceu que naquela cama estava Sesshomaru Taisho, o pedaço de mal caminho com pernas.

Se virou então para observar a beldade que estava em sua frente e... ele ia matar Bankotsu com certeza.

A mulher parecia um... um...qualquer coisa, menos uma mulher, não, parecia uma criança. Não tinha corpo, seu cabelo estava preso, mas todo desgrenhado, estava com uma camiseta azul marinho, um shorts que mais parecia masculino e uma rasteira bastante surrada, uma das tiras estava soltando.

A garota o olhava com curiosidade, provavelmente se perguntava como podia ter tanta sorte de estar com um cara tão gostoso como eu.

- Você não parece um velho! Quem é você?

Mas hein...como assim ela não sabia quem ele era?

POV OFF

Sesshomaru não podia crer que alguém em todo Japão podia não conhecê-lo.

Já Kagome, não podia acreditar que pudesse existir alguém novo de cabelo branco.

Como a relação desses dois vai se desenvolver daqui pra frente?

POV AUTORA

* Assim como sou uma escrava da minha beta.

Pois é gente, literalmente postei o primeiro capítulo, me veio um surto de criatividade e escrevi esse segundo, pra vocês verem, mesmo sem review me sacrifiquei e aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho. Agora sim, quero bastante reviews, se não eu paro! '-' Falei sério!

Agradeçam também a minha beta que já me prometeu semanas de torturas caso eu desista. Ne, te amo! s2 Não me mate viu! Se não, você também fica sem atualização.

POV BETA (neherenia)

Eu te mato se você ousar me abandonar, essa fic está mais do que incrível, e vou continuar te escravizando!

Sou muito má!

HUHUHUHU (momento naraku).


	3. We Got Married III

POV OFF

Ficaram pelo menos três minutos encarando um ao outro, Sesshomaru pasmo, Kagome com curiosidade. Quando Sesshomaru decidiu que ia falar, a porta se abriu e entrou Miyouga.

- Oh, me desculpem, achei que o quarto estivesse vazio! - Falou o senhor se desculpando e logo percebendo a cena no quarto - Hum... já vi que os senhores se conheceram! Está tudo bem? - Falou vendo a cara amarrada de Sesshomaru e a cara confusa de Kagome.

Sesshomaru se levantara, passara por Kagome e Miyouga saindo do quarto.

- Qual é a daquele tio? - Perguntou Kagome.

- Você não o conhece senhorita?

- Não! Porque? É muito famoso?

- Senhorita! - Miyouga se espantara - Ele é Sesshomaru Taisho, galã do Japão, estrela em filmes e o melhor modelo, como a senhorita não o conhece?

- Não me ligo em muita coisa que não tenha haver com flauta! - Falou Kagome, pegando a mala da mão de Miyouga e indo até o closet, que se encontrava com a porta aberta, mas antes de entrar falou com o senhor - Há e por favor, me chame de Kagome!

POV SESSHOMARU

Como assim? Havia alguém que nem sequer me reconhecia? Tinha que ser feia, era a explicação, uma mulher bela não poderia nunca não me conhecer. Para Sesshomaru era imperdoável o fato de alguém do Japão não saber de sua existência. Falando nisso.

_- Alô!?_

- Jakotsu, cadê seu irmão?

_- Porque Sesshy, quer fazer um ménage com nós dois? - _Sesshomaru estava com vontade de socar aquele idiota.

- Avisa pra esse infeliz que não o mato primeiro por ser meu agente, segundo por estar preso em uma casa, longe demais e terceiro por causa da multa do contrato! Mas que ele vai me pagar por me deixar com a mulher mais feia e horrenda da face da terra - Sesshomaru nunca estivera tão bravo, mas não estava assim por culpa da garota, mas sim pela sua frustração por ela não conhecê-lo.

_- Tudo bem! Avisarei e se acalme!_ - Jakotsu nunca virá Sesshomaru tão furioso em sua vida, ou pelo menos desde que o conhecera.

- Me acalmar!? Sabe o que essa criatura fez!? Ela não me reconheceu Jakotsu! - Sesshomaru respirou fundo - Tudo bem! Esquece! Depois eu ligo pro Ban! - E desligou antes de uma resposta.

Sesshomaru se virou para subir as escadas e deu de cara com a garota, ela estava na metade das escadas. Ela o olhava com curiosidade e com a cabeça levemente virada para o lado, como se tentasse o entender. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela desceu o restante dos degraus e foi pra cozinha.

Fui atrás dela, aquela coisinha ia me ouvir.

POV KAGOME

Não entendi muito bem o que houve no quarto, porque aquele tio de cabelo branco ficou bravo com ela?

Mal chegara naquele lugar e o seu "parceiro" já estava mais que bravo com ela. Bom... o melhor que tinha a fazer agora era conhecer a cozinha. Cozinhar era a segunda coisa que mais amava, depois de tocar flauta, claro.

Guardou sua flauta com carinho na caixinha, estava polindo-a, a deixou em cima da cama, e resolveu descer.

Quando estava descendo as escadas viu o rapaz de cabelos brancos, Sesshomaru, conversando ao telefone, estava de costas para ela. Ela ouviu uma pequena parte da conversa.

_"[...] Mas que ele vai me pagar por me deixar com a mulher mais feia e horrenda da face da terra."_

Kagome depois disso não prestou mais atenção a conversa. Então era por isso que ele estava bravo com ela, por ser feia. Virou a cabeça pro lado e começou a analisa-lo, alto, aparentava ser bem forte, tinha um corpo definido, parecia bonito, mas o que era aquele cabelo branco?

Parecia que ele havia terminado a conversa, desligou o telefone e se virou, parou ao vê-la, agora era a hora de sair de cena com dignidade. Terminou de descer as escadas e foi para a cozinha.

POV OFF

Sesshomaru chegou na cozinha e deu de cara com a garota subindo em uma cadeira para olhar nos armários mais altos. Antes que ele pudesse, de novo, dizer qualquer coisa, ela se virou e disse.

- Você sofre com algum tipo de doença de velhice? - Kagome perguntou o olhando com curiosidade.

- Como assim? - Sesshomaru se espantou com a rapidez da garota e a falta de senso da mesma.

- É que eu não entendo, você não tem cara de velho, mas tem o cabelo de um! Isso pega? Não né!?

- Escuta aqui guria, primeiro que isso não é doença e sim é de nascença, segundo, não lhe devo explicações e terceiro, porque está se metendo aonde não deve.

- Primeiro que se você não me deve explicações, porque respondeu? - BINGO - E segundo, se vamos conviver por um tempo juntos é preciso que eu saiba se você é um velho tarado ou não.

- Com sua aparência, nem se eu fosse eu me interessaria!

Kagome se aproximara dele com uma colher de pau na mão, será que ela ia bater nele?

- Seus olhos são dourados mesmo? Porque? É defeito genético? - Se via a hora que Sesshomaru ia matar Kagome.

- Não é defeito genético! - Falou Sesshomaru com uma carranca e falando entre dentes.

- Hum...são bonitos! Prazer, Kagome Higurashi! - Falou Kagome sorrindo pra ele e dando um peteleco na testa dele.

- Ai! Você é louca?

- Talvez! Um pouco! Depende de quem observa. Pareço louca pra você?

- Sim! Muito!

- Então você vai conviver com uma louca durante um ano! - Kagome sorriu.

Sesshomaru desistiu daquela conversa louca e foi para o quarto, era o melhor que tinha a fazer.

SESSHOMARU POV

Subi as escadas e fui pro quarto, iria trocar de roupa e ir até a piscina. Depois de colocar sua sunga e seu chinelo, saiu do closet. Olhou para a cama de "Kagome", não gostará daquele nome, depois arrumaria um apelido, e viu uma caixa, tinha um formato curioso, será que ela era viciada em sexo? Sua curiosidade o venceu, foi até a cama e abriu a caixinha, era uma flauta! Curioso, então ela não era uma tarada! Fechou a caixa a se dirigiu até a parte de baixo da casa, agora era só procurar a piscina.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Sesshomaru se virou assustado com o grito e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a menina com as mãos em frente aos olhos tampando a visão e encolhida no chão.

- O que foi guria? Nunca viu a perfeição? - Sim, não adiantava, ele tinha o ego inflado.

- Que perfeição o que seu tarado! Coloque alguma roupa! Você está pelado! - A voz dela saiu um pouco abafada com um tom desesperado.

- Acredite, se você me ver pelado, não vai desgrudar de mim! - Virou as costas e rumou para fora de casa.

POV KAGOME

Não é possível! Esse cara se acha a última bolacha do pacote! Hum...falando nisso, deu vontade de comer bolacha! Será que tem na cozinha.

Droga, odiava ter que usar uma cadeira pra subir, mas fazer o quê? A casa parecia ter sido feita para uma turma de gigantes. Estava procurando em meio aos diversos produtos do armário alguma coisa que fosse bolacha. Tinha variados tipos de salgados, docinhos, chocolates, pãezinhos e muito mais, menos a bendita bolacha. Hum, será que no outro armário tinha?

Ahhh...finalmente havia achado um pacote de bolacha, sem recheio e sem sabor, mas tudo bem!

Despejou as bolachas em um pratinho e colocou em cima do balcão, foi até a geladeira, pegou a garrafa de leite e despejou uma boa quantidade no copo, depois de seu lanche pronto foi para sala comer.

Sentou-se no chão, em frente à TV, MUITOOO grande por sinal, dava umas vinte da que tinha na casa de seu tio, colocou o copo e o prato de bolachas em cima da mesinha de centro e ligou a TV com o controle, foi mudando os canais até que achou um de desenhos. Bom, era melhor do que nada.

POV SESSHOMARU

Depois de dar uns bons mergulhos na piscina que ficava na parte de trás da casa, em frente ao mar mesmo, Sesshomaru saiu da piscina e viu que ali havia uma câmera, ia ser difícil ter privacidade naquela casa, mas agora era tarde, já estava lá com a feia e já havia assinado o contrato. O jeito era suportar tudo de cabeça erguida e não se deixar abalar, afinal tinha uma imagem a zelar e a mesma iria passar na TV. A sorte é que eles tinham uma semana para se adaptar e depois sim as câmeras começariam de verdade a rodar.

Pegou uma toalha e se enxugou, mesmo que aquele velho estivesse ali para ajudar e mesmo que a casa não fosse sua, não ia entrar nela molhado. Terminou de se enxugar e seguiu para dentro da casa.

Chegando na sala, viu a garota sentada no chão vendo TV, programa de criança ainda, seria divertido dar um susto nela. Aproximou-se lentamente sem fazer barulho, chegou bem pertinho e colocou a mão no ombro dela. Não esperava pelo o que aconteceu.

POV OFF

Sesshomaru colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome, fazendo com que a mesma entrasse em choque. Ao mesmo tempo em que tremia, estava paralisada.

Imagens passavam pela mente dela, o toque era o mesmo, frio, de algum modo gentil e suave.

Kagome desmaiou, seu corpo havia surtado, mesmo ela sabendo que seu tio estava longe demais e nem sequer sabia aonde ela estava, surtou e desfaleceu.

POV KAGOME

Brilha, brilha estrelinha... desde quando havia estrelas naquele quarto? Eram tão bonitas...espera, não eram estrelas, eram... era... a luz do quarto!? Poxa... gostava mais das estrelas. Mas o que estava fazendo no quarto? Não estava comendo bolachas?

Não lembrava de nada, apenas de estar comendo, uma sensação de pânico e então... TUM! Ficou tudo escuro! Olhou para os lados, ainda meio tonta e viu que estava sozinha no quarto. Como fora parar ali?

Bom, não importava, já havia perdido a vontade de comer bolacha, se levantou e viu que sua caixa com a flauta se encontrava em cima de escrivaninha. Pegou a mesma e desceu, saindo para os jardins que ficavam ao lado da casa.

Tirou sua flauta da caixa, fechou os olhos e começou a tocar a primeira melodia que lhe veio à mente, Vírus, do grande mestre Beethoven, era uma melodia gostosa, suave e contagiante. Amava.

Tocava com o coração, com o corpo, com a alma, a flauta a acalmava, fazia se sentir diferente, esquecia-se do mundo, dos problemas, das dores, dos sofrimentos, dos problemas... se tivesse se apaixonado mais cedo pela flauta, talvez tivesse tido uma outra visão e não teria passado por tantos obstáculos e problemas, mas que bom que, mesmo tarde, se encantara pelo instrumento, era sua válvula de escape, não podia ser melhor, não podia estar melhor.

Alongou ao máximo a melodia, afinal, podia improvisar, mas estava começando a ficar frio, então resolveu parar, fez o fechamento da música. Ahhh...sensação gostosa, abriu os olhos e sorrindo guardou sua flauta.

Se virou para entrar na casa e viu que Sesshomaru a observava da porta. Olhou para ele curiosa, acenou e sorriu, antes de fazer uma reverência e mandar beijos para fãs imaginários. Olhou de novo e viu que ele havia sumido. Kagome achava ele engraçado.

POV SESSHOMARU

Depois da louca desmaiar, a levei pro quarto e a deixei na cama. Fui preparar algo para comer, no cardápio de hoje!? Ramén como sempre. Não sabia fazer mais nada, além disso.

Estava já terminando minha refeição quando ouvi uma melodia suave, meiga... incrivelmente gostosa vinda do jardim, nunca fora bom com instrumentos, mas achava que era a flauta que havia visto nas coisas daquela louca, mas ela tocava?

Chego na porta que levava ao jardim e a observo, ela parecia tocar com a alma, era como se ela e a flauta fossem um só, olhando bem, não parecia tão feia quando tocava, até ficava fofinha. E ele estava ficando louco por pensar aquilo! Estava de olhos fechados por isso não me via. A melodia terminará do mesmo jeito que começou, linda e hipnotizante.

Ela guardou o instrumento e ia entrar na casa quando me viu, pensei que fosse corar, ficar tímida, sorrir sem graça... e ela sorriu, mas não sem graça e sim com... graça, acenou e começou a mandar beijos para pessoas imaginárias. Era louca, sabia!

Entrei sem olhar pra trás, ainda tinha que tomar banho antes de ir dormir e não ia ficar perdendo tempo com aquela biruta.

POV AUTORA

Pois é, eis aqui mais um capítulo e há alguns pontos a serem esclarecidos, vou começar:

1- Eu não sei como funciona o "making off" do programa, por isso eu disse que algumas coisas seriam inventadas.

2- O Sesshomaru vai demorar a chamar a "louca" de Kagome, então acostumem-se a acha-la em meio a apelidos.

3- O capítulo pode estar pronto a qualquer dia da semana, mas só posto depois que minha beta analisar e dizer "POSTA!", e ela só tem tempo FDS, então só postarei FDS.

4- QUERO REVIEWS, SE NÃO ME MANDAREM REVIEWS JURO QUE PARO DE ESCREVER! Ò.Ó FALEI SERIO.

Beijocas e se eu receber mais reviews no próximo capítulo eu respondo! =***

Momento BETA

Você quer que eu seja linchada néh?

Como assim você diz que a fic depende de mim!

Eu vou morrer mais cedo desse jeito T.T

Mas ameaças a parte

Continuem acompanhando e mandem reviews pois elas animam a escritora a continuar!

MOMENTO EU AGAIN XD

Neste capítulo irei homenagear minha miguxa Zanelato, éhhhh... ela faz niver hoje, um dia depois de mim! =D Parabéns viu mocinha, felicidades e muitos Sesshy's! kkkkkkkkk'


	4. We Got Married IV

POV SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru tomou um delicioso e relaxante banho, de hidromassagem, fazer o quê? Sua beleza era cara.

Seria a primeira noite que iria dormir próximo daquela louca e já estava pensando seriamente em como matá-la a noite e fazer parecer um acidente. Asfixia? Veneno? Será que havia uma pá naquela casa?

Enquanto pensava em como matar a companheira... ugh, de quarto, reparei que a mesma ainda não havia aparecido e fazia mais de duas horas que havia subido para o quarto. Bom... dane-se. Ele queria era dormir, isso sim.

Deitou-se em sua cama, que apesar de ser de solteiro era bem espaçosa, pegou seu celular, que era de última geração, e ficou jogando um jogo qualquer até dar sono. Estava quase pregando os olhos quando um barulho bem forte o assustou.

Vinha lá de baixo, olhou para a cama ao lado e viu que a louca ainda não estava no quarto e o barulho havia vindo da parte de baixo da casa. Será que havia acontecido algo com ela?

Saiu da cama e desceu as escadas, não estava na sala, foi para a cozinha e a encontrou com o armário praticamente caído em cima dela cheio de produtos espalhados pelo chão.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou.

- Hum... sinceramente, não sei como isso aconteceu. Eu queria pegar o pacote de cereais no armário, subi na cadeira e cai... eu segurei o armário! Eu acho! - Ela parecia estar confusa. Ótimo, além de feia, barulhenta, também era sonsa e sofria de perda da memória.

- Arrume essa bagunça e tome um banho. Não quero dormir ao lado de alguém fedendo a salgadinho de queijo! - Dei as costas e fui pro quarto, novamente tentar dormir.

POV KAGOME

Mas que moço mais mal educado, eu não tinha culpa de ser baixinha e do armário ter caído em cima de mim. Mas agora teria de arrumar a cozinha. Bom... por onde eu começava a arrumar aquela bagunça? Ou melhor, onde estavam os materiais de limpeza? Será que o bobão albino sabia? Não custava perguntar, provavelmente ele ainda não havia dormido, afinal, havia acabado de subir.

Depois tomaria um banho, o importante agora era a limpeza. Subiu para o quarto, entrou e viu que o albino estava bem acordado mexendo em algo no celular.

- Você sabe onde fica os materiais de limpeza?

- Procure! - O tom dele era de desdém.

- Você é muito mal educado e grosso sabia!? - Eu estava começando a não acha-lo mais tão engraçado, na verdade, o estava achando ridiculamente ridículo, não... espere! Isso saiu estranho.

- É mesmo!? E você tem algo haver com minha educação?

- Não! Mas você podia ao menos tentar conviver comigo! Sei que não atinjo suas "nobres expectativas"... - Fez uma careta enquanto fazia as aspas com as mãos - mas podia se esforçar um pouco! - Estava realmente começando a ficar chateada com ele.

- Apenas suma daqui, limpe a bagunça e tome um banho.

- Não! - Falei me deitando em minha cama.

- Saia! - Ele se levantou e se colocou em frente a minha cama.

- Não! Não quero! - Falei me enroscando em meio aos lençóis limpinhos - E se você ousar fazer alguma coisa eu... eu... sujo você! - E dei a língua.

Foi então que, enrolada no meu casulinho, me senti ser erguida e jogada pra fora do quarto, porém ele não me jogou e me deixou, ele saiu junto comigo e estava... me arrastando pela coberta, ainda bem.

- Me solta seu bruto! Agora que eu ia virar uma borboleta! - Sim, eu viajei, mas fazer o que? Essa sou eu.

- Borboleta? Tem certeza? Elas são bonitas! - Falou aquele albino debochado.

- Você sabe que dá pra ver seu traseiro nu daqui né!?

- Hein? - Sesshomaru se virou para ver se era verdade. Era mentira.

Isso mesmo. Eu, Kagome Higurashi, menti. E o que eu fiz depois disso? Bom, ele me soltou com tanta brusquidão que eu rolei escada abaixo. É crianças, não mintam, vocês podem ser castigadas.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! - Aquele albino estava rindo de mim. Ótimo. Onde fica a ponte?

POV OFF

Depois do descontrole emocional de Sesshomaru, ele e Kagome foram limpar a cozinha. Sesshomaru, depois de mostrar a ela que as coisas de limpeza ficavam em uma porta embaixo da escada, pegou a vassoura, os panos, o balde e o rodo.

Infelizmente para Kagome e felizmente para Sesshomaru, ela teve de limpar tudo sozinha! Porque? Sesshomaru não quis mais ajuda-la depois do incidente do traseiro e para piorar a situação, toda vez que ela limpava algo, ele sujava de novo.

- Você quer fazer o favor de parar com isso? - Kagome olhou com uma carranca bem feia pra ele.

- Não! - Ele respondeu enquanto mais uma vez enchia o copo de leite e depois colocando o leite na caixinha e a deixando em cima da mesa.

Kagome estava começando a ficar cansada, então fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, tacou água na cara dele.

- Isso é pra você aprender, seu chatonildo! - Falou Kagome segurando a mangueira da pia em modo de defesa.

- Agora... você... vai... me... pagar! - Falou Sesshomaru olhando para ela mortalmente.

Sesshomaru ameaçou correr atrás dela, fazendo com que ela tentasse correr, o que fez com que Kagome escorregasse em uma poça que ela mesma havia feito ao apertar sem querer o gatilho da mangueira quando ia fugir.

- ITAI! - Kagome apertava o cotovelo que havia batido com maior impacto no chão.

- Bem feito! Agora você vai ver! - Falou Sesshomaru chegando perto dela e jogando água com a mangueira nela, só parou quando o chão estava mais que encharcado e ela quase afogada.

Kagome respirava depressa, sua roupa acabou ficando colada no corpo, seu cabelo acabou saindo do coque mal feito e seus lábios ficaram entreabertos devido a respiração descompassada.

Sesshomaru olhou bem para ela e se perguntou: desde quando ela era tão magra? Desde quando os cabelos dela eram tão belos? Desde quando os lábios dela eram tão convidativos? E desde quando ele agia como um adolescente virgem idiota perto de uma mulher? Isso era abstinência, fazia quase dois dias que não se aproximava de uma mulher para lhe satisfazer, era isso, só podia.

Sesshomaru virou de costas e subiu, deixando o "peixinho afogado" para trás.

KAGOME POV

Não acredito que aquele albino me deixou pra trás quase morta e com a cozinha toda suja. Que raiva.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, terminou de limpar a cozinha e subiu para tomar um banho. Mas antes, tinha que pegar uma roupa, seguiu para o quarto, torcendo para o albino estar dormindo... ou morto!

Chegou ao quarto e viu que o mesmo se encontrava adormecido. Ótimo, foi até o grande closet, pegou seu pijama cinza e o chinelo, e rumou para o banheiro.

Maravilha, como ligava aquela gerigonça agora?

Girei a válvula da primeira torneira e nada. Credo, numa casa tão chique, uma torneira com defeito. Girei a segunda, nada. Vou reclamar disso. Girei a terceira e um jato gigante de água saiu quase me afogando. Droga, como desligava aquilo agora?

POV SESSHOMARU

Aquela louca passou pelo quarto, provavelmente depois de limpar tudo, é o que espero, fingi que estava dormindo para não ser perturbado, mas já fazia quinze minutos que ela tinha ido tomar banho e nem um barulho de água. Olhei para a cama dela, a flauta ainda estava lá, sinal que realmente ela não era uma pervertida.

- Sei que vou me arrepender, mas...! - Sussurrou Sesshomaru se levantando e indo até o banheiro.

Quando estava chegando na porta, sentiu seus pés molhados. Estranho, que não fosse o que estava pensando.

Abriu a porta e...

- ME AJUDA AQUI! - Gritou a louca para mim tentando inutilmente fechar a torneira com a mão.

É, seria uma longa noite!

-R$-

Depois de passar a noite toda ajudando a louca, finalmente consegui dormir. Foi divertido, ri internamente diversas vezes da cara dela.

Acordei, por mais estranho que pareça, revigorado. Levantei e fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene. Voltei ao quarto para trocar de roupa e vi que a cama da louca já estava arrumada e ela não estava no quarto. Dane-se.

Troquei de roupa e desci para fazer meu café, que alias, era só café geralmente mesmo. Cheguei a cozinha e tive uma surpresa. Uma mesa de café estava posta com torradas, bolos, café, suco, leite, pão, manteiga, margarina e sabe-se DEUS o que mais. A louca já estava tomando o... toddynho dela com biscoito recheado.

- Não é a toa que é gorda! - Falei me sentando ao lado dela e colocando um pouco de café na xícara que estava posta, peguei uma torrada e passei manteiga.

- Mas é uma gordura feliz! - Falou ela sorrindo preto, o biscoito era de chocolate.

- Eca! Vá escovar os dentes! - Ela era realmente louca.

- Não! - Falou e me deu língua. Pegou seu toddynho e seu biscoito e foi pra sala.

É, aquele iria ser um longooo dia.

POV KAGOME

Que cara mais chato, não me deixa ser feliz de jeito nenhum. Depois de tomar meu delicioso desejum, fui pro quarto, peguei minhas coisas de higiene e rumei ao banheiro. Escovei os dentes, desfiz minha trança e fiz um coque no lugar, troquei de roupa e voltei pro quarto. O albino já estava lá.

- Você não tem senso de vestimenta, tem? - Ele disse me encarando antes de virar a mexer no laptop da escrivaninha.

Olhei para mim. Não havia nada demais. Estava com minha rasteira, uma camiseta, e uma bermuda... não tinha nada de errado. Estava quase perguntando o que ele via de errado na roupa quando meu celular tocou, não, não era nenhum toque especial, era o toque de fábrica mesmo.

- Funerária harmonia, sua morte é uma alegria. Qual é o número do seu caixão! - Atendi o telefone.

_- B520 - _Respondeu a voz que eu conhecia do outro lado da linha, ou seja, Sango.

- Em que posso ajuda-lá senhora? - Perguntei, amava fazer essas brincadeiras.

_- Ok Ká, em outro momento eu continuaria a brincadeira, mas é serio o que tenho para te falar! - _O tom de voz dela me assustou de verdade.

- O que foi Sango! - Pedi já com medo da resposta dela. Era difícil a Sango usar aquele tom, e quando usava é porque era sério mesmo.

_- Seu tio está atrás de você! Desesperado! Tenho medo que ele descubra onde você está e vá atrás! Kagome, ele já veio até atrás de mim! - _Falou Sango com a voz meio esganiçada.

- Sango, me prometa que não vai deixar ele descobrir onde estou! Por favor! - Pedi a ela, sabia que iria ser complicado para ela também, mas era o único jeito.

_- Tudo bem! Mas tenho cuidado Kagome!_

- Tudo bem! Pode deixar! Irei ter todo o cuidado do mundo. Obrigada Sango, lhe devo uma.

-_ Vou cobrar! Tchau amiga, beijos. - _Se despediu antes de desligar.

Me virei para descer e tomar um copo d'água e dei de cara com o albino olhando fixamente pra mim. Paralisei. Será que ele havia escutado algo?

POV SESSHOMARU

A louca, ou cozinhava muito bem ou era muito sortuda, o café da manhã não tinha só aparência, estava supergostoso também. Depois de tomar meu café, subi para o quarto, queria pesquisar se minha "companheira" era tão famosa assim.

Minutos depois ela entrou no quarto. Eu me pergunto nessas horas, como alguém pode ter um senso de moda tão ridículo, sério, parecia mais um garoto. Resolvi provocar.

- Você não tem senso de vestimenta, tem? - A encarei bem e voltei a mexer no laptop, fechei a página de pesquisa sobre ela e fingi que mexia em qualquer coisa, senti que ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas o celular dela tocou, e tocou uma musiquinha muito da feia.

Ela atendeu de uma maneira bastante inusitada, tá, muito esquisita mesmo. Depois disso não prestei muito atenção, estava falando com uma tal de Sango e blá, blá, blá... Até que o tom dela mudou de brincalhão para desesperado, não entendi muito bem, ela não queria que alguém a achasse, será que tinha namorado? Ou estava fugindo de alguma divida?

Levantei da cadeira e me aproximei um pouco, ainda não dava pra ouvir nada, então olhei fixamente para ela até que ela virou e me viu, fez uma cara assustada e paralisou.

Hum... interessante.

POV AUTORA

Pois é, mais um capítulo saído fresquinho do forno. Não vou abandonar essa fic, pois há gente que ESTÁ LENDO e DEIXANDO REVIEW, pois caso não saibam o site mostra quantas pessoas leram a fic... ¬¬ Então eu sei que você leu e não deixou review! kkkkkkkkkk'

POV BETA

Gente eu pensei em ser malvada e só passar a fic corrigida para a minha dona depois de quinta, mas resolvi ser mais boazinha, depois dela me falar que recebeu reviews, por esses leitores maravilhosos que estão lendo, aqui está mais um capitulo corrigido, se ele não foi postado no domingo a noite, aí minha ama resolveu judiar de vocês!

HUHUHUHU

BEIJOS

Agora as respostas das reviews:

**neherenia** - preciso mesmo responder as suas reviews? Nós somos igual unha e carne no face! kkkkkkkk' Oh sim, é claro, foi você que implorou pra ser beta da fic! kkkkkkkkk' Me escravizar mais? Só se eu for morar com você e viver de pão e água! Concordo com você, esse povo tem mais é que mandar review! Beijos Betinha! Nem vou dizer pra esperar o próximo capítulo, você sempre os vê adiantado mesmo! kkkk' Beta linda! s2

**Cida Taisho** - Bom... \õ/ Fazer o que? Espero que os próximos te agradem! kkkkkkkkk' Obrigada pela review, me ajuda muito a crescer e não desistir da fic. Beijos e não perca o próximo!

**Zanelato **- Ehhhh... \õ7 Que bom que gostou, fico feliz! Espero melhorar muito ainda e agradar muito mais! Continue acompanhando viu, gosto muito que você leia! Beijos linda e não perca o próximo capítulo.

**Ladie-chan** - Grande mestra, fico honrada pelos seus elogios! s2 Pessoas que lerem isso e que gostaram da fic, agradeçam a ela também, pois foi ela que me estimulou a escrever essa fic! Obrigada pela review linda e pare de shippar KagomeXNaraku, a parada aqui é com o sesshy! kkkkkkkkk' Ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar, por isso não perca! =) Bjocas.

**Ka** - Pode deixar, não pretendo parar com ela, é apenas um pressãozinha pra receber mais review. Obrigada pela sua reviews por falar nisso! Fico agradecida e espero que continue curtindo a fic! s2 Beijinhos!

CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO VIU CAMBADA! BEIJOS DE RECALQUE PROCÊS! S2


	5. We Got Married V

POV SESSHOMARU

Faltava apenas um dia para as gravações realmente começarem, desde aquele dia que a "louca" havia tido aquela estranha conversa ao telefone, ele não conseguia parar de pensar "no que" ou "de quem" ela poderia estar fugindo.

Sesshomaru acordou bem cedo, fez sua higiene e desceu para tomar o café, que a cada dia ficava mais gostoso, ou seja, a "louca" sabia cozinhar, não era sorte.

- Bom Dia! - ela cumprimentou com um sorriso, enquanto mexia as panquecas.

Não respondi, nunca respondia, ela não se importava e o melhor de tudo, não envenenava minha comida.

Olhei bem para ela, estava de costas para mim, como sempre mal vestida e mal penteada, já estava me acostumando a isso, mas o que mais me intrigava naquela guria é de quem ela se esconde, não consigo tirar essa dúvida da minha cabeça. Geralmente eu não me importo com a vida dos outros, mas desde aquele dia, eu durmo e levanto querendo saber o motivo daquele medo e angústia na voz dela.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos perturbadores por Miyouga que chegou na cozinha.

- Desculpem-me atrapalhar o desjejum de vocês! - Falou o velho fazendo uma reverência.

- Que isso Miyouga, não atrapalhou em nada! - Falou Kagome se virando e colocando as panquecas no prato em frente a mim. Espere... eu a chamei de Kagome? - Aproveite e tome café conosco.

- Não senhorita...

- Kagome! - Falou a "louca", apontando a colher de pau ameaçadoramente para o velho.

- Kagome, vim apenas informar que daqui a uma hora iremos sair.

- Para onde? – É a primeira vez que falo diretamente hoje, devido a isso minha voz saiu rouca... e sexy.

- Bem, senhor, me desculpe, mas não posso informar, de acordo com os produtores é surpresa. Com licença! - Falou e saiu da cozinha ao ver meu olhar assassino para cima dele quando não me disse o motivo.

- Você acha que vão nos levar aonde? - Perguntou a "louca" olhando para mim enquanto, novamente, comia seu biscoito com toddynho.

- Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe! - Falei colocando calda em cima da panqueca, um pouco de café na xícara e começando a comer - Vai escovar os dentes, está nojenta essa boca preta.

Ela abriu a boca e mostrou o conteúdo sem mastigar antes de subir com seu lanche. Todo dia era assim, já era costume. Eu descia e ela estava fazendo o desjejum, começávamos a comer, ela tentava puxar assunto e eu fazia um comentário grosseiro, então ela fazia alguma nojeira e subia para o quarto.

Terminei de tomar meu café e subi para o quarto. Ela já havia tomado banho e estava trocada, era rápida. Então peguei uma roupa e fui para o banheiro tomar um bom banho, no meio do caminho lembrei que tinha esquecido a escova e voltei para o quarto, abri a porta e... ela estava dando a língua para a porta?

POV KAGOME

Estava preocupada, muito, muito preocupada, e não, não era com a morte da bezerra. Estou com muito medo que meu tio venha atrás de mim, pois se me achar, acredito que não vá ser difícil, afinal o programa irá passar em rede nacional mas... não, melhor esquecer esses pensamentos e me focar no dia de hoje.

Estou curiosa para saber aonde vamos. Gostaria que fosse em algum lugar que desse para se divertir e comer, amo comer... menos verduras e legumes.

Depois de comer meu delicioso lanchinho da manhã, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa, peguei a primeira que achei, uma camiseta vermelha, uma calça leve, boca de sino azul marinho e calcei uma sapatilha. Estava prontinha quando o albino entrou no quarto, pegou uma muda de roupas e saiu. Idiota, pensei enquanto dava a língua para a porta, quando de repente ela abriu de novo e aquele ser ficou me encarando. Danou-se.

POV OFF

Depois do pequeno incidente no quarto, Sesshomaru e Kagome desceram e, como Miyouga havia informado, havia um carro a espera deles. Mal chegaram perto do carro, foram recepcionados pelo irmão de Bankotsu, o lindo, maravilhoso, alegre e pomposo Jakotsu.

- SESSHY SEU LINDO, CASA COMIGO COISA GOSTOSA! - Gritou enquanto jogava purpurinas ao alto.

- O que... - Kagome não conseguiu perguntar e muito menos se conter, caiu na gargalhada.

Todos olhavam pra ela, que ficava mudando de cor, já havia passado por vermelho, azul, roxo e estava começando a ficar preta. Miyouga rapidamente apareceu para socorrê-la. Cerca de cinco minutos depois conseguiram acalmá-la.

- A senhorita... digo Kagome... - Miyouga consertou ao ver o olhar dela - Está melhor?

- Sim! Sim! Bem melhor! Obrigada! - Falou Kagome ainda com as bochechas coradas.

- Agora, alguém me explica, quem é essa criatura sem beleza!? - Perguntou Jakotsu.

Tanto Sesshomaru quanto Kagome olharam para ele com cara de "Como assim?".

- Isso mesmo! Quem é você? - Perguntou Jakotsu apontando o dedo para Kagome.

- Sou Kagome, por quê?

Sesshomaru suspirou, sabia que ela era lenta, mas nem tanto. Resolveu dar um basta e ir fazer... o que quer que tivesse de fazer.

- Vamos logo, não quero perder tempo! - Falou Sesshomaru, entrando no carro.

Kagome entrou logo após ele e depois veio Jakotsu, Miyouga entrou também, mas como motorista é claro, e deu partida no carro.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois chegaram ao local. Era um restaurante que havia sido fechado pela produção do programa, em volta dele havia milhares de lojas. Para que? Hoje o "casal" iria passar por uma pequena transformação e depois fariam a gravação de uma pequena entrevista.

POV JAKOTSU

Que horror, que crueldade, cruzes, que mal estavam fazendo ao meu amado Sesshy? Jesus apaga a luz, mas acende o refletor, que criatura horrenda era aquela que estava perto de nós. Bom, o jeito era tentar transformar aquilo em... bom, bonita não ia ficar nunca, mas pelo menos mais apresentável. Pelo menos ela era animada, menos mal, aposto que ia ficar doida quando soubesse que iria ter um guarda roupa todo novo.

Estávamos andando para a locação próxima ao restaurante, onde ficaríamos por aquele dia todo. Levei meu Sesshy até onde ele ficaria.

- Sesshy, você fica aqui, sei que estás triste por ficar longe de mim, mas precisamos. Não! Não chore! Eu volto. - Falei enquanto mandava um beijo para ele e levava aquela "criatura" para as lojas, que alias estava tendo outro surto de risos, eu não ia salvá-la, que morresse.

- Ei! Me espere! - Ela veio correndo atrás de mim - Aonde vamos?

- Não vou te contar, porque não gostei de você, mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar! Como é o seu nome mesmo?

- Kagome! - Falou ela e deu a língua para mim! PARA MIM? COMO OUSA? Quando dei por mim, estava dando tapinhas nela.

- Coisinha feia, é feio dar a língua! Vou cortá-la fora! - Ela começou a rir, simples assim. Seria um LONGOOO dia.

POV KAGOME

Aquele cara era engraçado, falava engraçado, se vestia engraçado, andava engraçado e por si só era engraçado, e eu amava coisas engraçadas então, eu o amava, mesmo ele não gostando de mim.

- Onde estamos indo? - Devia ser a quarta vez que perguntava aquilo e mais uma vez ele não me respondeu. Já fazia cerca de quinze minutos que estávamos andando em meio a lojas e ele apenas olhava as vitrines e continuava andando. Depois de mais uns cinco minutos paramos em frente a uma gigantesca, acreditem quando digo gigantesca, loja, sério, é do tamanho de umas cinco casas.

- Chegamos! - Falou simplesmente e entrou no estabelecimento me deixando para trás. Entrei um pouco depois e fiquei abobada... cinco casas? Hunf... devia ser umas dez ou mais, o lugar era gigante, havia sessão de roupas, sapatos, acessórios, chapeis e mais um monte de coisa, até joalheria. Pasmei.

- Venha aqui feinha! - Ele me chamou, mas eu não ia. Corri para o outro lado da loja. Ele veio correndo daquele jeito "engraçado" dele atrás de mim até me alcançar e me puxar num solavanco. O que eu fiz? Eu ri!

Depois desse meu surto e da bronca de Jakotsu, ele começou a andar comigo em meio a loja com um carrinho, tipo de compras, mas sem repartição, olhando as roupas e colocando no mesmo, depois passamos pela sessão de sapatos, acessórios e etc, teve um momento em que cansei e pedi para que parássemos e o que ele me respondeu.

- Coisa feia não tem descanso, anda logo! - E me empurrou para frente.

Uma hora e meia depois, ele havia enchido sete carrinhos e agora estávamos parados em frente a um provador, discutindo.

- Não vou experimentar isso tudo nem a pau! - Olhei aquelas montanhas em cima dos carrinhos e pensei seriamente em fugir.

- Ahhhh, mas vai sim! - Ele me empurrou para um provador e jogou umas roupas para mim - Experimente.

Soltei um longo e angustiante suspiro, odiava experimentar roupas.

POV SESSHOMARU

Aqueles dois já haviam saído a um tempo e mal sai para fora da locação, uma multidão de fãs já estava atrás de mim. Sai correndo e acabei trombando com alguém.

- Me desculpe! - A pessoa falou.

- Você está bem? - Me abaixei para ajuda-la e levei um susto. Seja lá quem for é igualzinha a minha "louca". Espera, eu disse minha?

- Sim, estou bem e... - Ela olhou para mim e parecia ter perdido a fala. Sou lindo e eu sei! - Inuyasha?

Como...?

POV JAKOTSU

Já fazia cerca de dez minutos que ela estava dentro do provador e nada de sair, será que teria de arranca-la de lá a força? Não, havia pedido que ela experimentasse uma roupa intima e não queria ver aquilo nem morta, sim, eu uso feminino comigo, algum problema?

- Terminei! - Ouvi a voz dela vindo do provador.

- Pois então saia!

- Não posso! É vergonhoso demais! - A voz dela continha uma ponta de angustia.

- Eu também ficaria envergonhada se fosse feia que nem você! - Falei e ela não me respondeu. Suspirei e entrei no provador a força. Parei na mesma hora em que vi o reflexo dela no espelho, como? Quando?

- Esse negócio é curto e pequeno demais! - Ela falou enquanto colocava as mãos em frente aos seios, que alias eram maiores do que aparentavam.

Havia pedido que ela vestisse uma lingerie roxa, com bojo e renda na parte de cima, a renda tinha desenhos pretos de luas e sóis, a calcinha era da mesma forma, mas apenas de renda estilo tanguinha e ficou simplesmente maravilhoso, parecia que havia sido feito para ela.

- Aonde você escondia tudo isso? - Perguntei olhando para ela - Melhor, como você conseguiu se esconder esse tempo todo?

- Hein? - A guria olhou para mim curiosa.

- Isso! - Peguei nos seios dela - KYAAAAAAAA... SÃO DE VERDADE! - Ela me deu um tapa.

- Seu tarado, encoste em mim de novo e te capo! - Falou me olhando mortalmente.

- Mas querida?

Depois de nossa pequena discussão, fiz com que ela experimentasse outras roupas, estava encantado, confesso que a julguei muitíssimo mal, principalmente pela aparência, mas me arrependi ok? Não reclame!

No fim resolvemos levar, ou melhor, eu resolvi, pois ela havia odiado tudo e colocado milhares de defeitos nas roupas, três vestidos, quatro saias, três calças, oito blusas, duas camisas, três sandálias, duas rasteiras, quatro sapatos, duas sapatilhas e mais vários acessórios.

Estávamos discutindo de novo enquanto voltávamos para o restaurante cheios de sacolas.

- Como assim? Você não vai usar as roupas que eu comprei especialmente para você?

- Não quero, são curtas, exageradas e feias! Não gostei! - Falou me dando a língua, era cacoete aquilo?

- Não quero saber se você gostou ou não, comprei para você usa-las e você vai usar, ponto final! Agora que eu descobri o quão você é linda! - Falei enquanto mandava beijinhos açucarados para ela.

- Ahhhh que lindo... ótimo motivo! - Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando na minha frente. Larguei as compras com os carregadores e corri atrás dela.

- Espera ai! Porque ficou triste?

- Não estou triste, apenas acho futilidade demais você querer ser meu amigo só porque sou "bonita" - Falou fazendo careta.

- Mas Honey - ui, gostei, de novo - confesso que te julguei mal, mas muito mal mesmo, mas agora você mudou aos meus olhos, quero ser sua fada madrinha! - Falei dando um aperto de urso nela.

Ela suspirou, se separou de mim e continuou a caminhar. Droga! seria difícil convencê-la, mas fazer o que? Amo desafios.

POV BETA

Estou realmente amando poder corrigir a fic, e espero que vocês gostem das roupas que estou descrevendo, pois esta parte minha querida escritora, passou para mim, esta bomba!

Continuem mandando reviews isso anima minha linda nutellinha a escrever, eu uso vocês para dar animo para ela escrever!

POV AUTORA

Isso mesmo, desta vez a Beta veio antes da autora! s2 Minha linda! =***

Passei a bomba das roupas para ela porque se depender de mim a Kagome deixa de ser feia para ser... feia!? O.o...

Bom continuem ACOMPANHANDO e MANDANDO REVIEW! Ah, esse FDS só irei postar esse capítulo! =***

Não percam na próxima semana neste mesmo Bat Canal e neste mesmo Bat Hora! s2 kkkkkkkkkk'


	6. We Got Married VI

Depois das compras e da suave discussão com Jakotsu, a única coisa que Kagome queria era comer, necessitava de qualquer tipo de doce, estava fraca, sem ar, sem amor, sem vida, sem expectativa de vida. Ok, é um exagero, mas fazer o quê, ela ama doce.

- Porque essas caretas? - Perguntou Jakotsu à Kagome.

- Que caretas?

- Nada! Esquece! Então, qual roupa vai usar primeiro, eu sugiro aquele vesti...

- Não vou usar nada, já avisei! Não adianta insistir! - Cortou Kagome começando a caminhar mais rapidamente.

- Erh... o caminho é por aqui e não por ai. – mostrou Jakotsu contendo a risada.

Kagome deu a volta sem olhá-lo direito e seguiu pelo caminho indicado, estava chegando perto da locação, quando uma cena a paralisou. Jakotsu, distraído, vinha atrás e esbarrou suavemente nela.

- Aiii... porque você parou? - Perguntou ele e viu que Kagome não respondeu, acompanhou o olhar dela e estacou do mesmo jeito.

Sesshomaru estava conversando com uma moça, uma moça muito parecida com Kagome, porém arrumada. Mas o que era mais estranho na situação é que ele estava rindo. Isso mesmo, rindo.

Jakotsu estava indignado, pois era muito abuso, ele saia por quatro horas e uma galinha já estava dando em cima do SEU SESSHY. Mas isso era pedir para morrer. Jakotsu saiu pisando duro até onde Sesshomaru e a abusada estavam. Kagome aproveitou a deixa e saiu de fininho para outro canto.

- Sesshyyy... - Jakotsu se jogou nos braços de Sesshomaru, mas o mesmo desviou fazendo com que Jakotsu caísse de cara no chão. - ITAIIII... Porque fez isso? E quem é essa coisinha? - Falou Jakotsu levantando o rosto do chão e olhando para os dois.

- Prazer, me chamo Kikyou Higurashi e você é...?

- Não te interessa, o que estava fazendo com o MEU SESSHY!? Quer que eu arranque esse aplique fora?

- É bom, com licença, preciso fazer umas coisas! - Falou a moça e saiu correndo.

Sesshomaru observou por onde a moça havia ido, era interessante a semelhança que a mesma possuía com a biruta, mas agora não era o momento de pensar nisso, mas sim de dar uns tapas em Jakotsu por causa do "piti" que estava dando, foi então que percebeu que a louca havia sumido.

- Cadê ela?

- Ela quem? A pirua que estava com você? Hunf... olha Sesshy, eu te amo, mas não suporto mais suas traições e...

- Cala a boca! Cadê a Kagome? - Espera, chamei ela pelo nome de novo?

- Ué ela está trás de... cadê ela? - Sesshomaru deu um tapa na cabeça de Jakotsu.

Jakotsu e Sesshomaru estavam quase discutindo novamente quando alguém da produção apareceu.

- Precisamos do senhor Taisho e da senhorita Higurashi agora nos camarins para a preparação da entrevista. - Ele olhou para os lados - Cadê ela?

Os três começaram a procurar por ela, não estava nos camarins, nem nos trailers, nem nas lojas de roupas, só faltava um lugar.

- Achamos você! - Gritou Jakotsu ao vê-la comendo um bolinho de chocolate na doceria.

- Oi! - Falou Kagome mostrando um sorriso preto.

- Cruzes menina! - Jakotsu deu um peteleco na testa dela - Deixa de ser porca! Agora, anda! Precisamos te arrumar!

- Arrumar? Para quê?

- Ora, para você ficar linda! - Falou Jakotsu antes de começar a ouvir Sesshomaru tossir compulsivamente, como se tentasse não rir.

- Não quero! Vou ficar assim!

- Como assim criatura? Precisamos purpurinar você, nem ouse...

- Não quero! É difícil entender isso? - Falou Kagome olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Jakotsu.

- Ok, mas deixe-nos apenas... ahn... consertar o que está torto!

- Tudo bem, mas se começar com coisas demais eu paro vocês!

- Aiiii... que tudo! Vamos! Vamos! - Falou Jakotsu empurrando Kagome para um dos camarins e desaparecendo com ela.

- Senhor Sesshomaru, me acompanhe, por favor, iremos prepará-lo! - Falou um homem da produção, que até o momento se manteve calado observando a discussão daqueles dois.

Quase duas horas depois, levaram Sesshomaru para uma sala e Kagome para outra, os dois usavam aqueles microfones de espuma, as duas salas possuíam a mesma aparelhagem, três câmeras, uma de frente para eles e duas de lado, filmando o perfil.

Kagome estava usando um vestido na cor creme, sem mangas, justo no busto e solto depois dos quadris, rodado, acabando um palmo antes dos joelhos, com uma renda por cima, na cor negra, com desenhos de rosas, os cabelos estavam num bonito coque, com alguns fios soltos, uma maquiagem leve, apenas rímel e delineador dando um ar de mistério e um gloss dando a impressão que os lábios tinham sido beijados... simplesmente linda e encantadora!

- Sente aqui senhorita, já vamos começar a gravar! - Falou um câmera-man abobalhado pela beleza da garota, ajeitando as câmeras.

Kagome estava nervosa, odiava a sensação de estar em rede nacional, já começava a querer desistir do programa, mas a multa lhe renderia mais cinquenta anos de escravidão.

- Pronta!? - Perguntou o mesmo câmera.

Kagome respirou fundo - Sim!

A mesma coisa acontecia com Sesshomaru na outra sala, a diferença é que Sesshomaru estava tão indiferente quanto um... Sesshomaru.

- Pronto Senhor? - Perguntou um ajudante terminando de arrumar a iluminação.

- Sim!

oOoOo

- Boa tarde, senhor Sesshomaru, seja bem vindo ao We Got Married, estamos muito felizes em ter como marido o senhor, agora nos conte, como se sente fazendo parte deste programa? - Falou uma voz vinda de uma caixa de som que se encontrava atrás das câmeras.

- Com certeza não lisonjeado.

- Er... bom, continuando, e o que achou da sua esposa?

- Feia e irritante!

- Bom... er... - a caixa fez um zumbido forte - Senhor Sesshomaru qual a sua primeira impressão sobre a casa?

- A minha é maior.

- Você acha que você e sua esposa irão conviver tranquilamente?

- Não! - Respondeu Sesshomaru lembrando dos dias que se passaram ao lado da louca - Que perguntas chatas, posso ir embora?

- Só mais uma pergunta senhor! - Não havia muita certeza, mas a voz na caixa parecia um pouco irritada - O que pretende fazer com o prêmio caso ganhem?

- Gastar!

- Muito obrigado, está liberado.

oOoOo

Kagome estava realmente ansiosa, quando uma luz suave acendeu atrás das câmeras, indicando que iria começar.

- Boa tarde senhorita Higurashi, seja bem vinda ao We Got Married, estamos muito felizes em ter a senhorita como esposa, agora nos conte, como se sente fazendo parte deste programa?

- Já é para responder?

- Er... sim!

- Bom, como posso dizer? Me sinto estranha, sério, imagina, euzinha? Nem sequer tiro selfie, vou aparecer em rede nacional, é muita mudança para pouco tempo!

- Sim senhorita, prosseguindo...

- Ei, é falta de educação interromper! - Falou Kagome brava.

- Me desculpe, continue.

- Não! Já tinha terminado! - Kagome sorriu.

- Bom, continuando... - a voz estava brava - O que achou do seu marido?

- Hum...ele é bem esquisito, fala pouco, implica um pouco comigo, mas já me acostumei, não nego que é bonito, mas não me conformo com aquele cabelo de velho!

- Ok! Qual é a... - a voz parou por dois segundos - Você já terminou certo?

- Sim! Prossiga!

- Qual é a sua primeira impressão sobre a casa?

- É muito bonita, aconchegante, mas também é muito complexa, ainda não sei porque aquele tanto de torneira na banheira! Dá umas cem casas da minha!

- E o que a senhorita pretende fazer com o prêmio, caso vocês dois ganhem?

- Estudar música.

- Apenas?

- Sim! Com licença! - Falou Kagome saindo da salinha e dando de cara com Jakotsu.

- Ainda nem acredito que eu fiz isso! - Falou Jakotsu olhando para Kagome com os olhos brilhando - Vamos! Sesshomaru tem que te ver!

- Não! Quero tirar isso agora! - Falou Kagome esfregando o rosto.

- NÃOOOOOOO! MINHA OBRA DE ARTE! SUA MONSTRA!

Kagome nem deu muita confiança, saiu andando para o camarim, que como era próximo a sala onde estava, era fácil de encontrar, chegando lá pegou uma toalha e começou a passar no rosto. Jakotsu chegou logo atrás dela e suspirou, se aproximou dela, tirou a toalha das mãos de Kagome e começou a limpar o rosto dela suavemente.

- Olha, eu não sei o que você tem contra ser bela, mas não vou te forçar a nada, mas saiba que pode contar comigo, tanto quando quiser um ombro amiga, sim amiga fofa ou quando quiser ficar linda de novo - Falou Jakotsu terminando de limpá-la e pegando um algodão com solução removedora de maquiagem e terminando de limpar o rosto de Kagome.

Kagome olhou bem para Jakotsu, ele realmente parecia ser uma boa pessoa e o melhor e que lhe passava uma sensação tão reconfortadora, achava que era por ele ser homossexual, que não sentia medo quando ele se aproximava ou tocava-a.

- Obrigada!

- De nada linda! Agora troque de roupa que vamos levar vocês para casa.

Os dois saíram, após Kagome trocar de roupa, e foram até o carro, onde Miyouga e Sesshomaru já os esperavam.

- Estão atrasados! - Falou Sesshomaru olhando para Kagome com um olhar curioso, era impressão dele ou o cabelo dela parecia mais bonito, mais brilhante? Não, era falta de mulher, isso sim, iria sair hoje a noite nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

- Querido, somos mulheres, sempre nos atrasamos! Vamos linda! - Falou Jakotsu puxando Kagome para dentro do carro.

Voltaram para casa rapidamente, Jakotsu aproveitou a carona e fez com que Miyouga, apesar do mesmo não querer, fosse com ele ao shopping.

Kagome foi a primeira a entrar em casa e correr para o quarto, com aquelas milhares de sacolas, queria guardar aquilo antes que Sesshomaru visse. Já estava terminando de guardar tudo e iria guardar o último par de lingeries, quando uma mão a pegou antes da sua.

- O que? - Kagome olhou para cima querendo ver quem havia pego e... oh não.

- Interessante! - Falou Sesshomaru analisando o par que estava em suas mãos.

AUTORA:

Pois é gente, agradeçam a minha beta, se não hoje vocês ficariam sem capítulo, o que é justo para as pessoas que não deixam review, mas injusto com aquelas que deixam. Minha beta me inspirou hoje e eu não escrevi muito, mas foi o que saiu e ponto, não reclamem. Capítulo que vem eu respondo as reviews, tô com preguiça! s2

Mas muito obrigada a quem me deixa review e me faz continuar a escrever! *Minha beta com o chicote do meu lado*

PS: Tirei os POV's pois estavam me incomodando, quero misturar os pensamentos dos dois agora! s2

POV BETA

É mentira eu não fico com o chicote do lado, só ameaço ela, e espero que estejam gostando das roupas que ando descrevendo, eu estou colocando roupas que uso, ou já usei...

E continuem mandando reviews, eu uso isso para atormentar ela e fazer essa linda maravilhosa, escrever sem parar!


	7. We Got Married VII

- Me devolve isto! - Falou Kagome puxando o conjunto, mas sem sucesso, pois Sesshoumaru não soltou.

- Pergunta: Você não pretende tentar me seduzir, pretende? - Perguntou Sesshoumaru com um sorrisinho de canto.

- Nunca! Agora me dá! - Falou tentando arrancar de novo o conjunto, mas novamente, Sesshoumaru não soltou.

- Só se me disser o motivo de uma lingerie tão... sensual! - Sesshoumaru notou que a louca corou e abaixou a cabeça, antes de dizer.

- Jakotsu, aquele tarado comprou!

- E você não pretende usar?

- Não! Agora devolve!

- Tome! Você não ia caber nisso mesmo! - Falou Sesshoumaru, jogando a peça em cima da louca e saindo do quarto.

Kagome bufou e terminou de guardar as roupas. Iria tomar um banho e ir dormir, olhou o relógio, eram 14hs, ainda era cedo, dava tempo de descansar e depois fazer o jantar.

Era cerca de 17hs quando Kagome acordou, esfregou os olhos, olhou em volta, percebendo que Sesshoumaru estava no computador. Levantou-se e seguiu para a cozinha sem olhar para trás. Resolveu fazer sua especialidade, spaghetti.

Separou tudo e começou a preparar. Ficaria uma delicia. Estava quase terminando, quando uma sombra a assustou, a fazendo derrubar água quente nas mãos.

- Aiiiiii... isso queima! Ush... - Falou Kagome soprando a mão, iria fazer bolhas.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Sesshoumaru aproximando-se dela e colocando a mão em seus ombros.

Kagome olhou assustada para a mão de Sesshomaru e depois olhou para ele, por mais que ele mostrasse, aparentemente, preocupação, o medo foi mais forte e ela se afastou bruscamente, o que a fez ficar encurralada entre a pia e ele, que cada vez se aproximava mais.

- Porque você fica fugindo? Do que tem medo?

- Eu? De nada! - Falou Kagome olhando para a mão e depois para ele - É que eu dou choque!

- Choque? Você é uma X-men por acaso?

- Sim, mas mantenha meu segredo guardado!

Sesshoumaru notou que ela ficava arisca apenas quando ele estava próximo demais, a distância ela agia normalmente. Será que ela estava apaixonada por ele? Bom, não seria novidade.

- Você me ama? - Falou Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela.

- Não! - Falou Kagome fugindo para o lado.

- Ama sim! - Falou Sesshomaru dando um sorriso sádico de lado a cercando.

Kagome olhou para ele e viu aquele sorriso. Não. Aquele sorriso não! Kagome correu, o empurrando com força e o jogando no chão - NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM! - Gritou com lágrimas nos olhos olhando assustada para ele. Ao perceber o que tinha feito ficou vermelha e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Sesshoumaru estava terminando de limpar a cozinha, já fazia cerca de vinte minutos desde o ocorrido e ele ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Ele só conseguia pensar em duas opções, a primeira e a mais provável, ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, afinal, quem não estaria? E a segunda, que alguém deve ter machucado ela e assim nasceu um trauma. Mas ela era sempre tão alegre! Estranho.

Resolveu deixar de lado, por enquanto, e fazer algo para comer... Droga, já estava acostumado a ter comida pronta e hoje não iria ter nada, bom, o jeito era fazer macarrão instantâneo.

Depois de jantar a sua gororoba, subiu para o quarto, a fim de tomar um banho, chegando no mesmo não encontrou a louca, melhor assim. Foi no closet, pegou sua calça de moletom, uma toalha, seu kit de higiene e seguiu para o banheiro, ao chegar na porta do mesmo ouviu barulho de água, mas não era do chuveiro e uns lamentos de dor, se aproximou mais e viu a louca com a mão embaixo d'água.

- E então, melhorou? - Perguntou de supetão.

Kagome deu um pulo, não esperava que ele fosse subir agora, não depois da vergonha na cozinha, não olhou para ele, apenas continuou lavando a mão.

- Eu perguntei se melhorou! - Falou Sesshomaru se aproximando.

Kagome ao perceber a aproximação fechou a torneira, envolveu a mão em uma toalha e saiu correndo do banheiro.

- Louca! - Falou Sesshomaru antes de fechar a porta do banheiro e começar seu banho.

Kagome sentia-se infeliz por não ter a capacidade de confiar nas pessoas, principalmente nos homens, droga, teria de conviver durante um ano com Sesshoumaru e mesmo assim quando ele chegava próximo demais o pânico a atacava sem dó. O jeito era manter-se afastada.

Fez um curativo mais ou menos em sua mão, torcia para ter feito certo, afinal, era de extrema importância ter mãos boas para tocar flauta e ela faria qualquer coisa para não ser privada do que mais ama.

Resolveu ir dormir, amanhã seria um novo dia, o dia que iriam começar as gravações.

Sesshoumaru chegou ao quarto e viu que a louca havia dormido em cima da cama, não tendo se coberto, nem nada, aproximou-se e viu que a mesma havia feito um curativo muito mal feito na mão. Idiota!

Voltei ao banheiro e peguei a malinha de primeiros socorros, achei a pomada de queimadura e voltei para o quarto, me abaixei próximo a cama dela e peguei sua mão suavemente, retirei o curativo mal fadado e comecei a passar a pomada, fazendo movimentos suaves e leves, notei que ela suspirou profundamente, a mão dela era muito macia e até que... ela não ficava feia dormindo. Droga! Sesshomaru, o que você está pensando? Suspirei, fechei a pomada e a guardei na gaveta da escrivaninha, amanhã colocaria ela no lugar certo.

Eu havia pensado em sair está noite para sair da abstinência feminina, afinal, amanhã começaria a tortura real e verdadeira, mas depois do que houve hoje, não tinha mais vontade. Bem, o jeito era dormir.

oOoOo

Kagome, como sempre, foi a primeira a acordar, se espreguiçou e sentiu algo fresco em sua mão, olhou para ela e viu que havia algo meio esbranquiçado, cheirou e viu que era uma pomada muito cheirosa, hum... sua mão não ardia mais. Que bom!

Olhou para a cama ao lado e viu que Sesshoumaru ainda dormia, ainda bem! Desceu, fez o café da manhã como sempre, comeu seu Toddynho com biscoito e subiu.

Eram sete e vinte da manhã e as câmeras começariam a rodar, verdadeiramente, ao meio dia. Foi ao quarto, pegou uma roupa, suas coisas de higiene e seguiu para o banheiro.

Após o banho, Kagome foi até a malinha de primeiros socorros pegar uma pomada contra queimadura, havia sido idiota na noite passada jogando apenas água na mão, revirou aquela malinha toda e nada da pomada, ela podia jurar que tinha uma ali, no dia em que chegou olhou e viu que havia uma pomada ali. Estranho.

Chegou ao quarto e viu que Sesshoumaru não estava lá, provavelmente estava tomando café, bom, não importa. Apenas queria aquela pomada, a queimadura estava começando a arder novamente por causa do banho. Olhou no closet, na escrivaninha do laptop e na sua escrivaninha, droga! Não estava em lugar algum, só restava a escrivaninha de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome olhou para os lados certificando-se que ninguém a observada e se aproximou bem lentamente da escrivaninha, ainda cuidando os lados, e a abriu lentamente. BINGO! Ali estava! Agora Kagome tinha certeza de uma coisa: ela é um gênio. Mas espera, como aquela pomada havia ido parar ali? Será que Sesshomaru havia se queimado? Ou...? Olhou para a própria mão.

Porque seu coração de repente começou a bater um pouco mais forte e mais rápido? Ela nem tinha certeza se havia sido ele quem havia passado a pomada na mão dela. Será que ele havia se preocupado com ela? Não! Não! Era coisa da sua imaginação, isso sim! Mas então, quem havia passado aquela pomada na sua mão? Droga, estava começando a ter uma pane mental, e se seu coração continuasse daquele jeito, iria ter um infarto do miocárdio fulminante.

Pegou a pomada e sentou-se em sua cama, suspirou e começou a passar a pomada na queimadura. Droga! O cheiro era o mesmo e o frescor era o mesmo. Isso só fazia com que a desconfiança aumentasse, mas ao mesmo tempo que queria acreditar, não conseguia, pois pela pouca convivência sabia que jamais, veja bem, jamais Sesshoumaru iria cuidar dela. Bom, era melhor realmente esquecer, por enquanto.

Tampou a pomada e seguiu para o banheiro com o objetivo de guarda-la.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

POV BETA

O lindo sesshoumaru realmente não se acha nem um pouco (sentiram o sarcasmo), acho que vou pedir para a nutellinha, dar um setocol para o astro genial!

E o que será que tanto assustou nossa estabanada nº1.

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

Fala a pessoa que sabe de tudo em primeira mão!

Gente continuem mandando reviews, esse é o maior motivo dela continuar a escrever!

POV AUTORA

Pois é, os capítulos estão diminuindo, e quanto menos review eu tiver, menores vão ser! Sou má! Bjs ;* recalque... kkkkkk'

PS: Gente, eu me toquei que estava escrevendo SesshoUmaru errado, então minha linda beta s2 arrumou! Agradeçam a ela!

Este capítulo vou dedicar a czc, porque ela está cansada hoje! s2 Bjs sua linda!

Respondendo a reviews s2 que me mandaram:

**neherenia sereniti** - ainda acho que é desnecessário de te responder, serio mesmo! Cara, você é a outra dona da fic, porque eu tenho que te responder? Hein! Me responde! kkkkkkkk'

Vocês não faz ideia do que se passa em minha mente, como planos para essa fic! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Ok, parei! '-'

**luisamrs3** - Fico feliz que esteja gostando e se divertindo muito! ^.~ Minha intenção é mais comédia mesmo! kkkkkkkkkk' Continue acompanhando e deixando review, pliz! s2

**czc** - Você é outra que eu acho desnecessária a resposta! Junto com a Cida e a Marcia! kkkkkkk' Mas vou quebrar seu galho e pelo menos dizer "oi"! Oi! \õ/ Mas fico feliz de verdade que continue acompanhando! s2 Bjs sua linda false, no face nem parece ter a idade que tem! -.-

**Mademoseille** - Muitas perguntas, para ter suas respostas terá de continuar acompanhando! kkkkkkkkkkkk' Muito obrigada por me avisar! Eu já havia pesquisado e visto, mas achei a versão "Vírus" tão bonitinha que tentei enganar o povo! MAS VOCÊ NÃO DEIXOU! Ò.Ó *brincadeira* kkkkkkkkk'

Continue acompanhando! E não esqueça da review! kkkkkkkkk'

**Guest** - Você também só vai ter sua curiosidade saciada se continuar lendo! kkkkkkkk' Tô nem ai, se vira e tenta descobrir! ^^ Mas continue lendo a fic, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar, MUITAAAA COISAAAAA! *spoiler?*

**Cida Taisho **- É muda no Face e é muda no Skype! O que faço contigo? kkkkkkk' Mas fico feliz que a fic esteja te agradando. *ehhhh, ponto positivo pra mim, certo?* Continue lendo, não pare, prossiga! kkkkk' ^^ Bjs!

**Kagmarcia Taisho** - As menores reviews quem faz é você né!? kkkkkkk' Amo! Quanto maior, melhor! s2 Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando e gostando. Alias, devo deixar reviews pra você também! kkkkkk' Afinal, isso nos move! ;* Bjs sua linda! s2

**Zanelato** - Minha mão já está doendo mas vou prosseguir! Sua linda, cadê sua fic? Preciso dela! Amo-a também! kkkkkkkk' Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando! s2 Bjs!

**janny** - Será que ele conseguiu? Hum... continue lendo e irá descobrir! MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA Sou má! ^^ Obrigada pela reviews! ;)

Acho que respondi a todos, certo? Se tiver esquecido alguém me avisem que respondo no próximo. Vou ser sincera, nem ia responder, mas achei um sacanagem cobrar tantas reviews e não responde-las, então, ai está, culpa da minha consciência! s2

NÃO ESQUEÇAM A REVIEW, QUANTO MENOS EU TIVER, MENOR SERÁ O CAPÍTULO E MAIS TEMPO IREI DEMORAR! =D

Não percam o próximo capítulo, nessa mesma bat hora e nesse mesmo bat canal.


	8. We Got Married VIII

- Você não tranca a porta, não? - Perguntou uma Kagome vermelha, com as mãos em frente aos olhos para um Sesshoumaru seminu no banheiro.

- Você não sabe bater? - Perguntou ele segurando a toalha na cintura.

- Porque eu bateria? Você é quem deveria ter trancado a porta! - Falou ela espiando por entre os dedos - AHHHHHHHH... SE COBRE! SE COBRE!

- Estou coberto! Até demais... - Falou começando a tirar a toalha e se aproximando de Kagome - O que é bonito tem que ser mostrado.

Kagome que estava de olhos fechados não notou a aproximação, só percebeu algo quando sentiu a toalha ser jogada em seus braços. Sabia que ia se arrepender, mas abriu os olhos.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... - Ele estava do jeito que veio ao mundo, de frente e fazendo pose ainda. Saiu correndo.

Enquanto isso no banheiro Sesshoumaru não parava de rir...internamente.

Era quase meio dia quando os dois se encontraram na cozinha para almoçar, Kagome havia feito arroz à grega*, peito de frango, uma salada de alface com grão de bico e de sobremesa, pudim de leite.

- Precisamos conversar! Esclarecer algumas coisas! - Falou Sesshoumaru, assim que os dois se sentaram.

- Hum... - Kagome sabia bem sobre o que ele queria falar, porém não estava preparada para um confronto, mas sabia que chegaria o momento em que teria que falar.

- Do que tem medo? Porque toda vez que me aproximo ou sequer ameaço isso, você foge? - Perguntou, tentando, olhar nos olhos dela, pois Kagome estava de cabeça baixa.

Kagome sabia que ele ia tocar naquele assunto, droga, se ela ao menos conseguisse se controlar, poderia ter passado despercebido o seu medo, mas não, ela tinha que ter ataques de pânico. Sabia que ele estava olhando-a, esperando uma resposta, porém não tinha coragem do olhar para ele. E agora o que faria? Fingiria que não era com ela.

Sesshoumaru notou que ela estava quieta demais e que não ia contar nada. Suspirou.

- Tudo bem! Não vou lhe forçar a me contar nada, mas iremos conviver juntos por um ano e daqui a... - olhou o relógio - quinze minutos com câmeras ligadas vinte e quatro horas, você vai ter que aprender a se controlar - Falou Sesshoumaru se levantando, sentando ao lado dela, colocando a mão no ombro da mesma - Não vou lhe fazer mal.

Kagome olhou assustada a mão dele, queria gritar, fugir, espernear, chorar, mas ele estava certo, teria que se controlar. Respirou fundo e ficou de olhos fechados, enquanto a mão dele permanecia em seu ombro.

- Viu? Não doeu...agora com licença - Falou Sesshoumaru tirando a mão do ombro dela e se retirando da cozinha.

Kagome suspirou aliviada. Havia conseguido escapar, não sabia até quando teria essa sorte, mas iria tentar.

Arrumou a cozinha e viu que estava na hora de ligarem as câmeras, respirou fundo e foi para a sala, lá encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado assistindo algo na TV, as luzes estavam quase todas apagadas.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, porém não muito perto e ficou olhando para as câmeras, havia uma próxima a porta, outra atrás deles e uma na escada, pelo menos, ela só havia visto essas.

- Você acha que já está funcionando? - Perguntou Kagome.

- Hum - Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio - Sim.

- Está assistindo o quê? - Perguntou Kagome, olhando para a televisão e vendo uma mão saindo de uma tumba. Merda. Odiava filme de terror.

- É um filme! Qual é, eu não sei!

De repente, monstros começaram a sair das tumbas do filme e estavam correndo atrás da mocinha, ela ía indo ao encontro do vampiro.

- SAI DAÍ! PARA O OUTRO LADO... AHHHHHHHHHHH... - Gritou Kagome, segurando no braço de Sesshoumaru quando a mocinha foi pega pelo vampiro. Droga, odiava esse tipo de filme.

Já Sesshoumaru tinha vontade de rir, o filme parecia ser de mil novecentos e bolinha e a louca estava apavorada com aquilo. Olhou para as mãos dela apertando fortemente seu braço e depois para seu rosto que estava de olhos arregalados. Deu um sorriso de canto.

Já Kagome estava aterrorizada, iam matar a mocinha, não havia um mocinho no filme para salva-lá? Droga!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... - Kagome gritou outra vez quando o vampiro mostrou os dentes e saiu correndo atrás da mocinha. Sem perceber se aproximou mais de Sesshoumaru e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, fechando os olhos - Desliga isso! - pediu baixinho.

- Não mesmo! - Falou Sesshoumaru sorrindo, trouxe a louca mais para perto quase em um abraço, não sabia por que, mas o fez.

- Feio! Ridículo! Chato! - Falou Kagome, ainda não se dando conta que estava confiando em Sesshoumaru.

Ficaram alguns minutos assim, Sesshoumaru implicando com ela e ao mesmo tempo aproveitando para se aproximar dela, apesar de não compreender porque fazia aquilo, mas queria se aproximar dela, e Kagome, que antes estava desesperada, agora estava quase dormindo.

- Estou ficando cansada! - Falou Kagome, com a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru, quase fechando os olhos.

- Se quiser tem meu colo ao invés do ombro! - Falou Sesshoumaru, começando a fazer um chamego no cabelo dela, bagunçando-o.

Foi então que houve um estalo na mente de Kagome, "ombro"? "colo"? Levantou-se assustada ao notar o que havia feito, droga, estava quase abrindo a guarda para Sesshoumaru.

- Com licença! Desculpe! - Falou subindo correndo para o quarto. Seu coração batia rápido e totalmente descompassado. Precisava se acalmar. Pegou sua flauta e desceu, viu a TV desligada e que Sesshoumaru não se encontrava mais na sala, provavelmente estava na cozinha, foi para o jardim e começou a tocar. A primeira música que lhe vinha a mente nestes momentos era sempre as que a acalmava. Tocou o concerto para flauta nº 1 de Mozart.

Os movimentos suaves e bem ritmados acalmavam seu coração e sua mente. Faziam-na esquecer até mesmo quem era. Tocou até seus pulmões não suportarem mais.

Já estava escurecendo quando voltou para dentro de casa, as câmeras pareciam que a seguiam, Sesshoumaru estava dormindo em frente a TV, agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Aproximou-se da TV e a desligou, se virou para subir e viu Sesshoumaru adormecido, estava tão belo sem aquele sorriso convencido no rosto. Uma mexa de seu cabelo estava nos olhos, Kagome se aproximou lentamente e olhando bem para ver se ele não acordava e tirou o cabelo dos olhos dele.

Subiu correndo para o quarto depois disso, se perguntando por que agia de forma tão estranha perto daquele homem. Melhor esquecer isso por enquanto, foi ao closet, pegou uma roupa e seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho.

Depois de estar devidamente limpa e calma, vestida com seu pijama foi ao quarto e se deitou, os acontecimentos do dia ainda rondavam sua cabeça e ela começava a doer, era melhor ir dormir, antes que explodisse de tanta confusão. Apagou a luz e deitou, demorou um pouco, mas finalmente Morpheus veio lhe visitar.

Depois do ocorrido na sala, Sesshoumaru desligou a TV e foi tomar água na cozinha, estava quase voltando para a sala quando ouviu barulho de passos apressados descendo a escada, resolveu que era melhor se manter na cozinha, evitando o contato. Sua cabeça ainda girava um pouco, o que foi aquilo na sala?

A louca parecia estar quase de guarda aberta quando do nada saiu correndo. Nunca ia entender ela, aliás, porque queria tanto entender? Conhecê-la? Pronto, estava com dor de cabeça. Voltou para sala quando viu que não havia ninguém e deitou-se. Começou a ouvir uma bela melodia vinda do jardim, da flauta dela. Ligou a TV e aumentou um pouco o volume, queria esquecer que estava na mesma casa que aquela mulher...Espera, mulher?

Ouviu quando a melodia acabou e passos em direção da casa, fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir, para não ter que falar ou ver ela. Provavelmente ela havia desligado a TV, pois a mesma não fazia mais barulho, era só continuar fingindo que estava dormindo. Quase deu um pulo quando sentiu uma mão suave pegar uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava no rosto e colocá-la atrás da sua orelha. Ouviu o som de passos apressados se afastando e abriu os olhos.

O que havia sido aquilo agora? Ela havia chegado mesmo perto dele sem medo? Sorriu. Como sempre, ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por mim. Só era orgulhosa demais para admitir, provavelmente.

Ouviu o som do chuveiro sendo ligado, será que ela gostaria de companhia? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, aquela abstinência já estava o deixando de miolos moles. Esperou alguns minutos após o barulho de água terminar, esperava que ela já tivesse dormido.

Subiu para o quarto e entrou direto no closet, pegando sua roupa e indo para o banheiro, sem olhar para a cama dela, vai que a louca...isso louca, yep... acertei, estivesse acordada, não queria nem ver.

Tomou um longo e relaxante banho, se vestiu e seguiu para o quarto, tudo o que queria agora era dormir. Deitou-se sem nem olhar a cama ao lado e em menos de cinco minutos, dormiu.

Devia ser umas duas da manhã quando acordei com gemidos vindos da cama ao lado e o forte barulho de tempestade lá fora. Abriu os olhos e olhou para a louca, viu a mesma se remexendo na cama, parecia estar falando algo que eu não compreendia.

Levantei, acendi a luz e me aproximei da cama dela, chegando bem perto percebi que ela estava suada, se mexia muito e de vez em quando se encolhia, também estava com uma expressão de dor chegando mais perto ainda, quase sentando na cama dela, consegui finalmente decifrar o que ela tanto resmungava, eram coisas como "me solte", "por favor, não", será que ela estava sonhando comigo? Não, se fosse comigo, estaria rindo.

Não sabia bem o porque, mas também não se importava ou se importava? Sentiu vontade de proteger ela, não importa exatamente de quê, apenas queria fazê-lo. Ajeitou-se ao lado dela trazendo-a para perto, a abraçando, começou a fazer um carinho em sua cabeça, o que fez com que ela pouco a pouco se acalmasse e por fim soltasse um suspiro. Olhou bem para o rosto tranquilo e adormecido dela, ficava tão bonita! Balançou a cabeça e estava se preparando para levantar quando uma mão agarrou em sua camisa.

Olhei para baixo e vi aqueles grandes par de olhos, marejados ainda, me encarando.

- Por favor! - Pediu ela com a voz embargada.

Soltei um suspiro e a ajeitei melhor, para que eu também pudesse descansar e a abracei mais forte.

- O que houve? - Perguntei voltando a acariciar seus cabelos, agora que reparei, estavam soltos e eram bonitos, droga, agora tudo era bonito nela?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente se encolhendo mais um pouco em meus braços.

- Bom, acredito que na atual situação, alguma coisa você tem que me contar! - Falei, eu estava com sono.

A louca começou a respirar um pouco mais rápido e apertou mais as mãos em minha camisa.

- F-foi um pe-pe-sadelo... - ela parecia ter muita dificuldade de falar sobre o assunto e parecia com medo - com uma pessoa muito ruim!

- E quem é essa pessoa?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e se encolheu mais - Não quero falar! Por favor! - Pediu ela com a voz fraca.

A abracei mais forte e resolvi deixar o interrogatório para lá, amanhã ela não escaparia. Alguns minutos depois percebi que o corpo dela estava relaxado, havia dormido, a ajeitei na cama e fui dormir. Amanhã seria um novo dia.

POV BETA

Gente essa fic está mega sensacional, mas vocês nem imaginam as tretas que andamos armando, portanto continuem ligados nesse mesmo bat canal, nesse mesmo bat horário, e não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!

POV AUTORA

Pois é, resolvi deixar algumas leitoras de castigo e fiquei duas semanas sem postar, nada tem haver com falta de criatividade! ¬¬...

Bom, ai está o capítulo do primeiro episodio do programa, não muito grande, mas prometo ir melhorando... Irei esticar mais de agora para frente, não vou fazer um capítulo por dia... kkkkkkkkkk' ^^

Quero reviews, muitas porque se não irei demorar muito mais! MUAHUAHUAHUA...


End file.
